Derrière les masques
by MiniMichael3
Summary: Suite à une proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue et Bellatrix se retrouvent mariés. Comment va se passer cette année en tant que Directeur de Poudlard pour Rogue ? Va-t-il parvenir à s'entendre avec Bellatrix ? L'amour va-t-il remplacer la haine ?
1. Souvenirs

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement...

Résumé: Suite à une proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue et Bellatrix se retrouvent mariés. Comment va se passer cette année en tant que Directeur de Poudlard pour Rogue ? Va-t-il parvenir à s'entendre avec Bellatrix ? L'amour va-t-il remplacer la haine ?

**Souvenirs**

Il était grand. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, noir comme les plumes d'un corbeau et d'une chemise, noire également, ouverte qui laissait apercevoir un torse assez musclé. Ses cheveux, bien que l'on dise qu'il ne se les lavait jamais, ce jour-là étaient d'un noir soyeux. Ils encadraient un visage. Son visage. Le visage de Severus Rogue.  
Severus était là, accoudé à son balcon, observant le paysage. Enfin pas précisément car Rogue réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à l'amour, aux filles. Car ce matin, son Maitre lui avait fait une proposition.

« -Severus, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur envers toi il y a 16 ans, lui avait-il dit.  
-Oui Maitre mais je ne vois pas en quoi votre proposition peut m'aider, avait répondu Rogue.  
-Voyons, je vois bien qu'il te manque quelqu'un dans ta vie Severus, avait ricané le Maitre.  
-Oui mais je ne vois toujours pas... Et en plus c'est toujours Elle que j'ai aimé, siffla-t-il.  
-Je le sais bien Severus mais vois-tu il y a une femme qui est aussi malheureuse que toi, répondit le Maitre.  
-Qui ? demanda Severus.  
-Notre très chère Bellatrix. Depuis que Rodolphus est mort elle est très malheureuse et j'ai pensé te la donner en mariage vu que tu es mon espion auprès de l'ordre du Phénix..., avait chuchoté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-JAMAIS, s'écria Rogue, je l'ai toujours haïe, comment voulez-vous que je l'aime ?  
-Tu verras Severus, ça viendra, avait sifflé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Tu verras Severus, ça viendra » résonnait encore et encore dans la tête de Rogue. Il était furieux, il allait épouser par force la mangemort qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Son Maitre avait déjà tout organisé. Dans 2 jours il allait être "marié".

De son coté, Bellatrix rageait aussi. Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait hurlé sur son neveu, Drago Malefoy, en lui disant:

« Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment mon Maitre a-t-il pu vouloir me marier avec ce Rogue ? Comment ? »

Drago lui avait répondu: « Je ne sais pas Bella » avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Elle pestait. Dans 2 jours elle allait être mariée. Mariée à ce Rogue non d'un patronus, comme si elle allait l'aimer. En vérité elle le haïssait purement et simplement.  
Et Narcissa en entendant la nouvelle, s'était empressée de lui acheter une robe. D'accord elle était belle mais Bellatrix n'en voulait pas du tout. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement de l'essayer, Narcissa l'avait quand même achetée et a sa grande fureur elle en avait profité pour lui acheter des accessoires.  
Lucius, quant à lui, n'avait rien fait heureusement.

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous n'avez pas repéré de fautes. Malheureusement je ne suis pas un correcteur automatique, ni un dico donc je m'excuse s'il y en a.

Pour ce qui est de la régularité des parutions, je vous préviens: Ce ne sera pas régulier. Il se peut que je publie 2 chapitres à la suite, ou avec 1 mois de retard... Enfin je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible mais voilà quoi, vous êtes prévenus.


	2. Mariage

**Mariage**

Il se réveilla. De mauvaise humeur car il venait de se rappeler qu'il devait se marier sous l'ordre de son Maitre. Il se doucha, passa rapidement un habit qui lui semblait convenable pour l'occasion et prit un livre pour tuer le temps. Vu que le mariage sera dans le Malofy Manor à 16h00 et qu'il était 09h18 il avait encore le temps.

Narcissa vint la réveiller. Elle se leva, regarda sa robe sur son fauteuil et là, se souvint: le mariage. Elle ne voulait pas, supplia Narcissa mais cette dernière l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour la faire belle. Malgrès ses protestations (et quelques doloris lancés), sa soeur lava ses cheveux, les sécha et la maquilla...  
Il était un peu plus de 15h15 lorsque Bellatrix fut prête. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour attendre le moment fatidique.

Voldemort avait convoqué tous ses mangemorts pour l'événement. Ils étaient dans le salon du Malfoy Manor (arrangé pour l'occasion) à attendre les promis.  
16h00... Severus entra. Il était vêtu d'un complet noir et ses cheveux étaient propres. Il vint prendre place face à son Maitre et attendit.  
Des bruits de talons brisèrent le silence. Les mangemorts se tournèrent mais tous, absolument tous, ne la reconnaissaient pas. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire sales et emmêlés, étaient à présent lisses et soyeux. Son visage, autrefois non-démaquillé et pleins de saletés était maintenant d'une beauté éblouissante. Sa robe, qu'en dire ? Magnifique, noire elle épousait parfaitement les formes de la femme... Elle portait deux magnifiques bracelets en argent, une rivière de diamant et chaussait des bottes noires à talons.  
Bellatrix se posta à côté de Severus, ce dernier ébahi par la beauté de sa future femme.  
Voldemort prit la parole.

« -Severus, prends la bague et enfile-la au doigt de Bella. Tu feras de même Bella », siffla-t-il.

Mettant leur dégout de côté, Bellatrix et Severus s'exécutèrent puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur demanda:

« Embrassez-vous. »

Avec une grimace Bella s'approcha et posa 2 secondes ses lèvres sur celle de Severus. Avant ces 2 secondes, l'esprit de Severus débordait de dégout envers Bellatrix, et, lorsque qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à sa grande surprise il trouva qu'elles étaient douces. Son esprit jusqu'à lors rempli de dégout changea. Il était trop égoiste, Bellatrix aussi était obligée de se marier, elle aussi ne l'aimait pas... Pour la première fois, il éprouvait de la sympathie pour elle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Deuxième chapitre publié ! yooooohoooo, bon j'arrête de déconner et rdv je sais pas quand pour le troisième ! Pour les review, je ne fait pas comme certains, au bout de 100 review je publie le prochain chapitre... Nan, les review ça me fait plaisir mais c'est à vous de décider si vous en mettez une, pas à moi.


	3. Petite discussion

**Petite discussion**

Même si maintenant il avait une femme, Severus ne faisait pas le moindre effort envers Bellatrix. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais sous ordre du Maitre, Severus devra l'emmener à Poudlard et faire comme si il l'aimait vraiment.

« -Bella ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu devras venir avec moi à Poudlard. Même si on se déteste cordialement on devra faire en sorte que notre "couple" ait l'air sérieux.  
-Hm...  
-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais c'est le seul moyen pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache quand Potter et ses amis voudront lancer la bataille.  
-Mouais... »

Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné pour faire passer leur "couple" comme un couple sérieux mais Bellatrix accepta de jouer le jeu. Ce qui étonna fortement Severus car il ne l'avait jamais vue se résigner. ''Encore un mystère à résoudre, on se croirait dans Scoobidoo'' pensa-t-il ironique. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Rogue, surprenant Bellatrix. ''Bordel, il arrive à sourire ce mec. Incroyable !'' Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite, laissant la place à la fermeture du visage de Severus.

« -Donc demain soir, au coucher du soleil, tu viendras dans le salon et on transplanera ensemble. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, Severus.

-Bien. Ah oui, à la table des professeurs tu seras installée juste à côté de moi. Comme ça, tu te sentiras pas perdue…

-Oh ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Si je me souviens bien c'était Mc Gonagall avant qui occupait cette place, non ?

-Exact ! D'ailleurs elle est toujours là.

-Pfff… Elle a quel âge ? 70, 80 ans ?

-Aucune idée.

-À croire qu'elle est immortelle… pffff…

-Ca peut bien être le cas. »

Bellatrix éclata de rire. ''Hm… rien que de l'imaginer à 150 ans…'' Sur cette pensée, son fou-rire redoubla d'intensité. Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur et, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

« J'imaginais Mc Go à 150 ans »

Elle ne put dire plus car son fou-rire recommença. Severus la regarda amusé, puis s'en alla dans son laboratoire avec le rire cristallin de Bellatrix dans les oreilles. ''Franchement timbrée, celle-là'' rigola-t-il intérieurement. Il se tourna vers sa potion et commença à travailler dessus.

Le lendemain, Rogue s'enterra dans son laboratoire toute la journée. Il en ressortit qu'à 17h10, fit un saut dans la cuisine pour avaler un bol de porridge et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit revigoré et passa une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Severus descendit dans le salon, prit un livre et se mit à le lire.

Peu de temps après, Bellatrix arriva dans le salon. Rogue posa son livre et s'approcha d'elle. Juste avant de transplaner (pour arriver à Pré-Au-Lard) elle lui dit en chuchotant: « Je te hais mais peut-être que le Maitre veut qu'on finisse vraiment ensemble » avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finito pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine fois !


	4. Répartition

**Répartition**

Durant le repas dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves regardaient le nouveau directeur et tous ont été véritablement surpris de voir Bellatrix aux côtés du nouveau directeur, ou plutôt surnommé par les élèves de "la terreur des cachots", le professeur Rogue.  
Un Griffondor, assez courageux, lança:

« -Vous êtes marié mr. le directeur ?  
-Oui je le suis Londubat », répliqua Rogue.

Un grand oooooh se fit dans la salle. Le directeur l'acheva en criant: « Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de réagir comme ça. » Le repas s'acheva et la cérémonie de la Répartition se fit.

Tandis que Céliane, Mélina était envoyée à Serdaigle, Severus sentit une main se promener sur sa cuisse. Il su tout de suite que c'était celle de Bellatrix et se demanda pourquoi la mangemort faisait cela. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit la main se retira.

« Maintenant que la Répartition est finie, que nos ventres sont pleins, je vous demande d'aller vous coucher » fit-il.  
« Vous aussi les professeurs » sussura Bellatrix. Ni un ni deux les professeurs disparaissèrent.

Rogue se retrouva seul avec Bellatrix se demandant que faire. Soudain il eut une idée.

« -Bella, bien que je te déteste pourquoi avoir demandé aux professeurs de disposer ?  
-Oh... parce que je voulais discuter.  
-De quoi ? De nos missions ?  
-Non... je voulais discuter de toi et moi.  
Le coeur en pierre de Severus s'éveilla et fit un bond.  
-De... De toi... Et, et... Moi ?  
-Oui. »

Bellatrix s'approcha.

« Tu sais, disait-elle, tu étais très beau à ce fouttu mariage. Mais comment t'aimer comme une femme aime son mari alors qu'on se déteste ? »

Severus chuchota tout en ne la perdant pas des yeux:

« -Merci. Mais je ne sais pas Bella, peut être que le Maitre veut vraiment qu'on finisse ensemble, comme tu l'as dit. La dernière phrase qu'il m'a sortie c'était: "Tu verras Severus, ça viendra."  
-Mouais  
-En attendant Bella, tu peux assurer le poste des Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal (D.C.L.F.D.M.) et empêcher les Carrow de tuer un élève ?  
-Ouais on verra...  
-Merci Bella. »

Et Bellatrix partit, laissant seul un Severus chamboulé. Il avait senti son coeur faire un bond quand elle s'était approchée. ''Peut-être que... Non, se dit-il, impossible. Elle me déteste et je la déteste aussi.''  
Sur ce constat, Rogue alla se coucher.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Bellatrix a l'air gentille hein... Pourquoi ? vous le saurez bientôt. *imite le rire de Bella* Non pas que jsuis complétement barjo, mon histoire a quand même un sens. Même si je mets Bella en mode gentille. Allez ciao, rdv au prochain chapitre !


	5. Déjeûner et Agacement

**Déjeuner et agacement**

Le soleil du lendemain vint réveiller Bellatrix. Elle dormait dans une salle de classe inutilisée que Rogue lui avait attribuée. Elle l'avait restaurée et maintenant la salle arborait fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard. Une armoire argentée, un lit à baldaquins de couleur verte, une coiffeuse noire et plein d'autres choses la remplissaient. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ne peut faire la magie ? Bellatrix se leva et ouvrit son armoire. Elle choisit une robe verte et noire avec ses habituels talons puis s'habilla. Elle releva ses cheveux en la coiffure qui la caricaturait et, après cela, la jeune femme réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-elle mis sa main sur la cuisse de Rogue ? Elle le haïssait. ''Pourtant, résonna une voix dans sa tête, au fond de toi tu l'aimes un peu non ?'' Interloquée, Bellatrix décida de régler cette histoire plus tard et descendit déjeuner.

Elle mangeait son déjeuner en silence lorsque la responsable des Griffondors lui demanda:

« -Puis-je avoir le lait svp mme Rogue ?

-Ne m'appelez pas mme Rogue, siffla Bellatrix.

-Mais vous êtes pourtant mariée non ?, chuchota Mc Gonagall.

-Oui mais ne m'appelez pas comme ça, répéta Bellatrix en prenant le pichet de lait.

-Pas de problème, Bellatrix Rogue, répondit Minerva en souriant.

Soudain tout se passa très vite. Bellatrix bondit, sortit sa baguette mais fut immobilisée par une main entourant sa taille et une voix.

« -Pas de ça Bella chérie. »

Bellatrix se retourna, prête à en découdre, mais encore une fois il l'en empêcha en prenant sa baguette.

« -Pas de ça, répéta-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un bon exemple, lui chuchota Severus au creux de l'oreille.

-Mais..., fit-elle.

-Mais rien Bella, Minerva n'a rien fait de mal, défendit-il.

-Mais si, elle m'a appelée Rogue, alors que je suis une Lestrange, geignit Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix, as-tu reçu un Oubliette par hasard ?, demanda Rogue.

-Mais nan, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aurais perdu la mémoire ?, s'offusqua la professeure de D.C.F.M.

-On est marié, donc tu t'appelles Rogue désormais…, expliqua le Maître des potions.

-Dans tes rêves Severus. Je t'aime pas, c'est réciproque et on sait tous les deux que ce mariage est un mariage faux ! »

Sur cette phrase Bellatrix se r'assit et continua de manger son déjeûner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les élèves, ayant assisté à la scène, baissèrent vivement leurs têtes lorsque Rogue balaya de ses yeux la salle mais tous avaient eu peur pour la pauvre Mc Gonagall. Bellatrix Lestrange était une personne dangereusement folle, tout le monde le savait. Et la savoir professeure était pire que tout. Par contre les élèves étaient surpris par l'attitude de Rogue. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils ne l'avaient vus prendre la défense de Mc Gonagall, ni s'opposer à quelqu'un de trop proche de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Bellatrix finit de déjeuner en silence. Ses pensées tournaient autour du "Bella chérie" que lui avait dit Severus. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça, pensa-t-elle, il la déteste alors pourquoi ? "Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il commence à t'apprécier" fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Pff Severus ? L'apprécier ? Elle en rirait si c'était vrai.

Vint le moment de quitter la Grande Salle. Severus tendit la main à sa femme, et tout deux montèrent dans le bureau du directeur.


	6. Imperium

**Imperium**

« -Bella puisque aujourd'hui tu n'enseignes pas, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Hm... J'avais prévu de renforcer mon Doloris ou mon Imperium en m'entrainant sur des araignées.

-Tu ne pourras donc jamais cesser de lancer les 3 sortilèges hein ?

-Bah... non.

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais demandé de protéger les élèves ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais que tu le fasse si tu vois que les Carrow vont trop loin.

-Mouais. »

Et elle reparti. Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil se demandant si Bella serait assez forte pour résister aux Carrow. Elle est bien assez forte pour ne pas se plaindre du Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se disait-il, donc les Carrow ne devraient pas poser de problèmes.

Tandis qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour voir si il n'y aurait pas d'araignées cachées dans les recoins, Bellatrix croisa plusieurs élèves qui semblaient chercher quelque chose. Elle leur demanda ce que c'était et ils répondirent "Un horcruxe". Alarmée elle se mit à chercher les Carrow. Elle était sure qu'ils avaient usé de l'imperium sur les élèves. Et, bien qu'elle voulait laisser les élèves sous l'imperium, elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle avait donné sa parole à Rogue qu'elle protégerait les élèves. Elle retrouva les Carrow bien vite, ce n'était pas compliqué vu que les élèves partaient tous du même endroit, la tour d'astronomie.

Les Carrow la virent se précipiter vers eux. Alecto lui demanda:

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? T'étais pas censée être avec Rogue ?

-Ce que je fais ici ? c'est simple: je viens vous demander pourquoi vous recherchez les horcruxes.

-Ecoute Bella, j'ai des sources sures qui m'ont dit que Potter veut les détruire. Donc je les récupère pour les mettre en lieu sûr.

-Pfff. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le Maitre ? Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Alecto. Il nous a dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper donc tu ne t'en préoccupes pas et tu vas arrêter l'imperium sur les élèves. Là, maintenant !

-Ok... *Finite Incantatem*

-Merci. »

Et elle s'en alla dans les escaliers. Les Carrow redescendirent peu après elle et croisèrent la Mc Gonagall.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux élèves ? Ils cherchaient les horcruxes et ce n'est généralement pas dans leurs habitudes » lança-t-elle, furieuse.

« Rien » répondirent les Carrow en la laissant en plan.

Severus était dans ses quartiers, il réfléchissait. Le bal de Noël approchait. Il avait voulu le supprimer mais ce vieux fou dans le tableau, Dumbledore, avait réussi à avoir sa parole pour qu'il ne le supprime pas. Il devait l'organiser même si cela l'enchantait guerre. Heureusement Minerva Mc Gonagall lui avait proposé qu'elle s'en occupe... Soudain on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez » fit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mc Gonagall.

« Je dois vous parler » dit-elle.

« Et bien allez-y, parlez » ricana-t-il.

« Bon... Alors pour le bal de Noël, j'ai décidé d'inviter des artistes moldus. Ils sont très doués et leur musique est géniale. L'année passée miss Granger m'a fait écouter quelques-unes de leurs chansons et je dois reconnaitre qu'ils ont du talent. » dit-elle.

« Hm... Faites ce que vous voulez Minerva. Aux dernières nouvelles, on avait conclu que c'était vous qui vous en occupiez. Si vous voulez inviter des elfes, invitez des elfes et laissez-moi tranquille. Je me contre-fiche de qui il y aura à ce bal. » répondit-il.

« Vous et votre mauvaise humeur, c'est un phénomène Severus. Je me demande comment Albus pouvait encore rire en vous voyant vous emporter. » souffla Minerva.

« J'ai toujours dit qu'il était un vrai fou. Et un vrai fou rigole quand je m'emporte. » murmura Rogue.

« Peut-être... » la voix de la Gryffondor s'éteignit.

«Minerva, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis vraiment peiné d'avoir eu à tuer Dumbledore. C'est le seul homme qui m'avait fait confiance... C'était mon mentor... » dit le Maître des potions.

« Ce n'est rien, Severus. C'est juste que je me l'imaginais immortel. Mais merci » fit-elle avant de partir, les larmes menaçant de couler.

''De rien'' murmura Severus, pour lui-même. Ses larmes menaçaient aussi de couler, Dumbledore était un sujet préférable à éviter en sa présence. Sa tristesse n'avait pas de limite. ''Drôle, non ? L'homme sans sentiments pleure pour un vieux fou''. Rogue rit intérieurement et s'assit sur son divan. Il prit un des livres sur la table basse devant lui et se plongea dedans.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un peu sentimental la fin ? Mais je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point Dumbledore comptait pour Severus et combien il était triste d'avoir eu à le tuer.

Sinon la suite... je sais pas quand je la posterais, mais bientot je pense XD


	7. Essayage

**Essayage**

Bal de Noël, bal de Noël... Pff encore cette débilité. Cela existait déjà à son époque. ''Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! Lucius m'avait demandé de l'accompagner, au grand regret de Cissy, déjà amoureuse de lui. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver d'ailleurs et je me le demande toujours… Je portais une robe bustier noire, avec une rivière de diamants attachée autour du cou. Tous les garçons me demandaient où je l'avais eue. Pfff, les Black ont toujours des bijoux, où qu'ils soient. Tiens et la veille du bal, ma petite sœur s'était fait ses mèches blondes ! Ahlala ma petite Cissy, tu m'as toujours bien fait rigoler !'' Bellatrix sourit à ce petit retour en arrière. Ce bal restait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle se trouve une robe. ''Chemin de Traverse ? Pré-Au-Lard ? On verra.'' Pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit de sa chambre en espérant qu'elle ne croiserait personne mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mc Gonagall, qui patrouillait dans le couloir, la vit.

« -Bellatrix, que faites-vous ?

-Oh... Euh... Eh bien voilà Minerva, c'est bientôt le bal de Noël et je n'ai aucune robe donc je prévoyais d'en acheter une.

-À cette heure de la soirée ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi

-Mais voyons, Bellatrix, les magasins sont fermés ! Vous n'allez rien trouver à cette heure…

-Eh bien j'y retournerais ce week-end, alors.

-Ne vous en faites donc pas Bellatrix, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, venez avec moi. »

Bellatrix interloquée la suivit. Elles montèrent une suite d'escaliers, Mc Gonagall pestant car ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et définissaient un chemin plus long puis, après 20 minutes, elles arrivèrent devant les appartements de Mc Gonagall. Une toile représentant Godric Gryffondor leur demanda le mot de passe. Minerva marmonna une chose, sonnant comme Smoothee Hormonal (en vrai Smooth Criminal*). Une fois dans la chambre de la directrice des Gryffondors, Bellatrix la vit ouvrir son armoire aux couleurs rouge et or, et elle eut envie de vomir rien qu'à cette vue. Minerva en sortit trois robes. Une rouge avec une seule bretelle et longue, une verte et argent mi-longue et la dernière était blanche avec un bustier, fendue dans le dos et courte.

« Essayez-les les trois et ensuite choisissez celle qui vous convient » dit Minerva à Bellatrix.

Bellatrix s'exécuta et essaya la première robe. Elle se regarda dans le miroir mais n'aimant pas la couleur rouge, elle n'aima pas son image. ''Beurk, pourquoi les couleurs de Gryffondors ?'' se dit-elle, horrifiée. Elle essaya la robe verte et argent mais à son plus grand regret, elle était trop petite. ''Dommage, je l'aimais bien'' pensa-t-elle, nostalgique. Il restait la robe blanche. Elle l'enfila, se retourna pour faire face au miroir et manqua de tomber. L'image que renvoyait le miroir était juste sublime, La robe épousait parfaitement ses formes, la mettait en valeur et contrastait admirablement avec ses cheveux noirs. Minerva lui tendit des talons argentés, elle les chaussa. Elle était magnifique, on aurait dit un ange.

« -Je la prends Minerva, ainsi que les talons , souffla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr et vous pouvez tout garder, répondit Mc Gonagall en souriant.

-Merci », dit Bellatrix en se retournant vers la responsable des Griffondors et cette-dernière opina du chef.

Puis, Minerva se tourna et elle revêtit sa robe de sorcière. La professeure de DCLFDM remercia encore une fois Mc Gonagall et sortit des appartements Gryffondoriens avec sa nouvelle robe et ses talons. Une fois sortie des appartements de la directrice des Gryffondors, elle s'enfuit en chantant à tue-tête ''J'ai une robe, j'ai une robe…'' sur un air complétement irrégulier. À croire qu'elle savait chanter. Heureusement, Bellatrix n'y mit pas tout son cœur sinon tout le château serait réveillé. Elle mont les escaliers, pestant parfois contre eux car ils n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes mais finalement atteignit sa chambre. La professeure rangea sa robe et ses talons dans l'armoire argentée puis se déshabilla. Sa robe de sorcière finit sur la chaise, à côté de son lit. Bellatrix se glissa dans son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de robes, talons et mariage avec Rodolphus, Severus ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Smooth Criminal: chanson de Michael Jackson, figurante sur l'album Bad, connue pour sa chorégraphie hors-norme.

Voilà, encore 1 chapitre ! Petite mention sur MJ, mon idole ! Eh oui, quand on a plusieurs passions, pourquoi pas les mettre ensemble ? (Au passage je vous conseille d'aller voir le live Smooth Criminal du HIStory World Tour. C'est la meilleure presta que j'ai vue)


	8. Endoloris

**Endoloris**

Le lendemain fût sa première journée d'enseignante. Bellatrix entra dans sa salle de classe avec son horaire en main. Sa salle était grande, assez grande pour faire rentrer un cerbère. Elle était décorée de noir, souvenir que Rogue avait laissé en tant que professeur de DCLFDM, l'année dernière. La nouvelle professeure changea la couleur des murs en argenté et s'assit à son nouveau bureau. Il était grand, n'avait rien dessus ni dans ses tiroirs. Le meuble était fait de bois d'orme, peint en noir. ''Décidément, Severus. Le noir est vraiment ta couleur préférée…'' rigola Bellatrix intérieurement. Elle avait programmé d'apprendre aux élèves le sortilège Doloris, et, quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, elle les mit directement par deux.

« -Bonjour à toutes et à tous, aujourd'hui je vais tenter de vous apprendre le sortilège Doloris. Je vous ai mis par deux car c'est comme ça dehors. N'allez pas croire que quand l'ennemi est face à vous, il vous jettera juste un simple sortilège de Jambencoton. »

Des murmures se firent dans la classe. Soudain, un élève fit:

« Je veux bien mais pas sur quelqu'un dans cette classe. »

« Vous allez le faire sur quelqu'un dans cette classe que ce soit clair », cria Bellatrix.

« Non, je ne veux pas », dit Neville.

« Moi non plus », fit une autre voix, puis une autre et encore une autre.

« Bon, très bien alors dans ce cas vous allez vous entrainer sur cela. », dit Bellatrix en faisant apparaître des bocaux pleins d'araignées.

Plusieurs élèves eurent un mouvement de recul. Mais, ce serait sans doute moins pire que devoir le faire sur un de nos camarades, se dirent-ils. Et ils revinrent à leur position initiale. Bellatrix distribua les bocaux pour qu'il y en ait au moins 1 sur chaque table. Les élèves purent observer que les araignées étaient de taille moyenne. Elles étaient de couleur noire avec une tache rouge en forme d'étoile sur le dos. Revenue à son bureau, leur professeure dit en sortant une araignée du bocal:

« Je vais vous montrer... Endoloris ! »

Les élèves regardèrent l'araignée se tordre de douleur. C'était horrible, plus que quand le faux Maugrey le leur avait montré. L'araignée se tordait, avait des convulsions… On comprenait pourquoi ce sort était le préféré de leur nouvelle professeure. Il était machiavélique. Un des élèves sortit de la classe. C'était Neville, et les autres le comprenaient. Ses parents avaient été torturés par leur nouvelle prof, Bellatrix Lestrange, jusqu'à en perdre la raison avec ce sortilège. Bellatrix entendit la porte claquer et sursauta, perdant ainsi le contrôle sur l'araignée. Elle la stupefixia puis demanda en levant les yeux:

« -Qui a quitté la classe ?

-Neville Londubat, répondirent les élèves en choeur.

-Ne bougez pas d'ici, dit-elle, je vais le chercher. »

Elle quitta la classe et à peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle trouva Londubat, assis par terre, les bras entourant ses jambes et sa tête dans ce cocon parfait.

« Revenez immédiatement en classe, Londubat » ordonna-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle leva sa baguette et répéta:

« Revenez immédiatement en classe, Londubat ou je vous jette mon Doloris ».

Enfin Neville se leva. Bellatrix vit qu'il avait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. ''Cette famille m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs'' pensa-t-elle. L'élève revint en classe suivit de la nouvelle professeure.

« -Bien. Reprenons, résonna la voix de Bellatrix, le sortilège Doloris ne peut marcher que lorsque la personne qui le jette a envie de faire souffrir la personne qui le reçoit. »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit.

« Eh bien le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez quitter la classe. », dit-elle simplement.

Dans un brouaha les élèves quittèrent la classe. Neville fut le premier à sortir de la salle maudite. Il se rua dans les escaliers, pensant pouvoir mettre le plus d'espace possible entre Bellatrix et lui-même.

Une fois la classe et les bocaux d'araignées rangés, elle regarda son programme. Elle enseignait encore à 17h00. L'horloge de la classe lui indiquait 15h35. ''Eh bien, j'ai une bonne longue pause moi, se dit-elle, je vais aller me reposer.'' Et Bellatrix quitta la classe à son tour.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hahaha la sadique Bellatrix qui s'acharne sur des araignées... C'était une de mes idées complétement barjo. Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode "Maugrey" comme je l'appelle mais en y rajoutant quelques trucs. A la prochaine !


	9. Défi et douleur

**Défi et douleur**

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ses pensées tournaient autour de Rogue. Bien qu'elle le détestait, ou du moins faisait tout pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle le détestait, elle le trouvait assez sexy... Bon s'il se lavait les cheveux régulièrement, il le serait encore plus, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle fonçait droit dans quelqu'un... BAM, collision... Elle tituba, ne retrouvant plus ses repères. Soudain deux bras l'entourèrent de la plus grande douceur. Elle leva les yeux et plongea dans les yeux onyx de Severus Rogue. Ils se regardèrent pendant 2 longues minutes, et, il fût le premier à détourner son regard.

« -Bella, dit-il, regardes un peu ou tu vas bon sang.

-Désolée, répondit-elle, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Hm... Eh bien fais gaffe à l'avenir, chuchota-t-il en la libérant de son emprise.

-Entendu », dit-elle, en le regardant et elle partit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang... Rêvasser de Rogue et comme par hasard, tomber dans ses bras... Et ses yeux onyx... olalala... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle s'en moquait. Bellatrix interrompit le fil de ses pensées et regarda l'horloge à côté d'elle: 16h45. Nom d'un patronus, le temps a passé si vite, remarqua-t-elle. Elle prit la direction de sa salle de classe mais tout d'un coup, des cris retentirent. Elle leva les yeux et vit une élève se tordre de douleur sur le sol. A côté d'elle les Carrow souriaient. Bellatrix aurait bien voulu les laisser torturer la fille mais elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Severus...

Tout se passa très vite: Elle s'interposa alors que les Carrow lançaient une nouvelle salve de Doloris. Elle prit le sortilège de plein fouet et fit un effort surhumain pour rester debout. Les Carrow, surpris, arrêtèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? Pourquoi tu défends cette élève ?

-C'est Severus... Il.. Il m'a ordonné de protéger les élèves...

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Et je suis prête à supporter tous les Doloris que vous me lancerez. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle s'avança et remit sa baguette dans les mains d'Alecto. Puis elle se posta devant eux en position de défi.

« -Voyez-vous ça, Bellatrix nous défie.

-Oui. Je suis prête, allez-y. »

Et soudain, pour la 2e fois de la journée, le sortilège la frappa. Ses jambes cédèrent mais elle s'interdit de pleurer. La douleur était presque insoutenable mais elle ne criait pas, elle attendait juste que ça s'arrête. Puis la douleur devint trop forte et elle poussa un cri. Les Carrow, ravis d'avoir fait crier Bellatrix, redoublèrent d'effort pour augmenter leurs Doloris. Ils n'avaient pas entendu des pas se rapprocher.

Il la vit. Elle était à genoux, aux pieds des Carrow. Il l'entendit. A chaque fois qu'elle poussait un cri, le sourire des Carrow s'agrandissait. Il sortit sa baguette et cria « Laissez-la ».

Les Carrow, déconcentrés, perdirent le contrôle du Doloris et se retournèrent pour faire face à Rogue.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu l'aimes quand même, Rogue, ricanèrent-ils.

-Déguerpissez. » siffla Rogue.

Les Carrow lui lancèrent un regard noir et partirent.

Elle entendit une voix. Elle entendit Sa voix. Et soudain la douleur disparu. Sanglotant, elle essaya de se remettre debout. Elle n'y parvint pas et s'effondra. Elle entendit:

« -Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu l'aimes quand même, Rogue.

-Déguerpissez. »

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, furent les pieds des Carrow s'éloigner. Puis elle s'évanouit.

Il courut vers elle, la secoua mais rien... Elle ne répondait plus. Affolé, il prit son pouls. Ouf, son coeur battait encore. Il la prit dans ses bras et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il croisa plusieurs élèves mais ne répondit à personne. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, vit un lit libre et la déposa délicatement dessus. Puis, il s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il repensait au moment où, il avait vu Bellatrix se tordre de douleur, et son coeur de pierre s'était déchiré à cette vue. Il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments pour elle: d'un côté il la détestait et de l'autre... Son coeur, normalement de pierre, était chamboulé. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il la regarda. Ses cheveux emmêlés, frisés et noirs encadraient son visage strié de larmes. Son maquillage coulait. Sa bouche peinte en rouge foncé, était entrouverte. Elle était jolie quand même.

Soudain il détourna son regard. ''Non, se dit-il, je ne peux pas.'' Et il s'éloigna. Sans partir, bien sûr, car il voulait que ce soit lui qu'elle voie en premier quand elle se réveillerait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

De l'action, de l'action, de l'action ! Et bah voilà, vous êtes contents ? il y a de l'action ! Et aussi du Severus complétement chamboulé... Le pauvre...

La suite ? Quand mon esprit l'aura décidé... Ciao !


	10. Réveil

**Réveil**

Bellatrix se réveilla. Elle avait encore mal partout. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans une pièce claire, inondée de soleil qui passait par plusieurs fenêtres, des lits lui faisaient face. Elle-même était couchée sur un lit. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle voulut se lever mais des mains l'en empêchèrent. Elles étaient douces, mais puissantes. Les yeux de Bellatrix remontèrent le longs des bras pour savoir à qui appartenaient ses mains d'une force divines, non sans observer qu'il ou elle avait des beaux bras, elle rougit à cette pensée, et croisa un regard onyx. C'était Ses mains... Poussant un soupir, elle le dévisagea. ''Oh putain il était beau'', pensa-t-elle, ''ses yeux, sa bouche...'' Elle le vit sourire. Soudain il parla:

« Tu oublies peut-être que je suis Legilimens, Bella. »

Confuse, elle voulut tourner la tête pour ne plus le regarder mais il l'en empêcha. Elle replongea dans ses yeux onyx. ''Oh elle voulait tellement...''

« Vas-y, fais-le » fit-il.

Elle le regardait sans comprendre.

« Fais-le, embrasse-moi » répéta Rogue.

Elle comprit et approcha son visage du sien. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et, tout doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains, l'embrassa. Elle pleurait mais s'en fouttait car elle avait compris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui la rendait triste et heureuse en même temps.

Severus la laissa faire car il avait deviné qu'elle en avait besoin. Une petite voix, cependant, lui répétait que ce n'était pas seulement elle qui avait voulu, mais lui aussi était impliqué. "Impossible, se dit-il à lui-même, j'ai aimé qu'une seule femme, Elle." Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna. « Merci » entendit-il, il lui répondit « De rien Bella, maintenant repose toi bien. » et il partit.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Elle avait des sentiments pour Severus. Elles les avaient tant refoulés... Mais il ne l'aimera jamais, ça c'était sûr. Elle allait souffrir et elle le savait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendormit...

*Elle se promenait dans une allée, qui se révélait être l'allée menant au Malfoy Manor. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya. Le manoir était ouvert. Elle entra, il n'y avait personne. Le salon s'ouvrit à elle. Elle se dirigea vers un canapé et s'assit en contemplant les flammes de la "cheminée immortelle". Elle s'amusait avec deux rubans, les nouant entre eux lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher du canapé quand soudain des mains apparurent. Elle ne prit pas peur, au contraire elle les reconnaissait. C'était Ses mains... Ses mains qui déboutonnaient sa robe. Sans comprendre, elle les laissa faire. Une fois sa robe déboutonnée, Ses mains s'acharnaient à présent pour lui décrocher son soutien-gorge. Etonnée, elle se laissa à nouveau faire. Une fois qu'Il eut finit, elle se retourna. Elle vit son visage s'approcher du sien, plus près, encore plus près, toujours plus près. Mais son visage changeait, ce n'était plus le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, c'était celui... d'un Détraqueur. Elle hurla.*

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. ''Fouttu cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.'' Bellatrix se tourna vers le coté du lit où il y avait sa table de chevet et alluma sa lampe avec sa baguette magique (qu'elle avait mise sous son oreiller). Il fallait qu'elle aille demander une potion du sommeil sans rêves à Pomfresh ou à Severus. Severus... Elle se rappela son rêve. Non vaut mieux pas, il va vouloir savoir pourquoi et je ne peux pas lui avouer ça. Elle essaya de se lever mais impossible, la douleur était toujours présente. Soudain elle vit une fiole avec un petit bout de parchemin posée sur la table de chevet. Elle prit la fiole et déplia le parchemin, puis, elle le lut.

"Bella, si tu te réveilles prends cela, c'est une potion qui atténue la douleur. S.R."

Elle lut et relut le message. Il pensait donc à elle, en tout cas il pensait à sa sécurité et sa santé. Puis elle contempla la fiole. Elle dévissa le bouchon porta la fiole a sa bouche et but la potion. Elle ne ressentit rien qui changeait. Boh, se dit-elle, ça agit peut-être au bout de quelques heures... Allez on va essayer de dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermaient.

* * *

Encore un chapitre... a bientôt !


	11. Tentation

**Tentation**

  
Quand elle se réveilla, il était là, sur une chaise, à son chevet. Il la regardait de ses yeux noirs et envoûtants. Quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, son visage s'illumina un peu. Elle lui sourit et lui dit:

« -Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.  
-De rien Bella, lui répondit-il.  
-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dut t'embrasser hier, je sais que tu n'aimes qu'Elle. J'étais juste sous le choc, je n'ai pas réfléchi...  
-Stop. Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella, fit-il en se levant, j'ai deviné. J'ai deviné que tu en avais besoin.  
-Mais...  
-Mais rien Bella. »

Rogue se leva et se posta vers une fenêtre. Il regardait à présent l'un des magnifiques paysage entourant Poudlard. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch et des points verts volant à toute vitesse. ''Un entrainement de Serpentard'' pensa le Maître des potions. Bellatrix se leva, sans douleur car comme elle l'avait pensé la potion agissait au bout de quelques heures, et s'approcha de lui. Encore plus près, toujours plus près... Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle était maintenant à 1m de lui... 50cm... 20... Elle se posta derrière lui et posa son menton sur son épaule. Toujours pas de réaction. Poussant un soupir, elle s'éloigna et s'assit sur un des lits.

"Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter." Il se constitua un visage de glace mais son coeur était de lave bouillante. Il essaya de se contrôler et, heureusement grâce à ses nombreuses années d'entrainement, y arriva. "Bordel arrête de t'approcher putain, tu ne sais pas quel effet ça me fait." D'ailleurs il ne savait pas non plus. Son coeur explosa quand elle posa son menton sur son épaule. "Non d'un patronus, tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?" Il réussit à garder son visage de marbre et résista à l'envie qui se propageait en lui. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir et s'asseoir sur un lit. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il relâcha sa respiration tout doucement.

Elle le voyait, là, tourné de dos à elle. Il ne bougeait pas. "Pff... Si seulement il savait..." Mais il resta là, planté vers la fenêtre, en train de regarder le paysage. "Je suis sa femme, tout de même, je peux lui faire ce que je veux." Malgrès elle, elle résistait à la tentation, elle resta là à le contempler, alors qu'il n'avait pas un regard pour elle. À cette pensée, ses yeux s'humidifièrent ''Non ! Tu ne dois pas pleurer. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu pleures ?'' Ses yeux papillonnèrent, chassant les perles traîtresses qui menaçaient de couler. Soudain elle l'entendit:

« -Bella, pendant les vacances de Noël, j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi.  
-Dans ton manoir ?  
-Non, dans une petite maison que j'ai achetée, qui est au bord de la mer.  
-Hm... Si tu veux, Severus... Si tu veux...»

Et ils se turent... Elle se releva, revint vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Brun foncé contre onyx. Ils se dévisageaient depuis plusieurs minutes mais Severus ne fit rien. "Bon sang, embrasse-la elle n'attend que ça..." Mais avant qu'il ne pût approcher son visage de celui de celle qui hantait ses pensées, il la vit fondre en larmes et rejoindre son lit. "Voilà, t'es content maintenant ? Tu l'as fait fuir, pauvre idiot." Et, mécontent contre lui-même, il sortit à grands pas de l'infirmerie. Ses capes légendaires volaient, comme elles savaient si bien le faire, derrière lui. Les étudiants s'éloignaient sur son passage. Personne ne voulait faire perdre des points à sa maison, surtout quand on croisait un Severus Rogue furieux. Il arriva dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc, faisant face au lac noir. L'homme en noir regardait ses remous, s'imaginant quelles créatures, à part le calmar géant et les sirènes, pouvait-il y avoir en dessous de la surface. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il était obligé de tout gâcher. Une voix lui fit interrompre le fil de ses (sombres ?) pensées.

« -Monsieur le directeur ? Monsieur le directeur ?  
-Quoi encore ?, grogna-t-il en reconnaissant Mc Gonagall.  
-Oh... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je voulais juste vous prévenir que le bal de Noël se déroulera demain soir.  
-Humpf », fit-il et il l'a congédia.

* * *

Et vlan ! Pas si facile d'essayer de comprendre Severus... la suite ? prochainement je pense !


	12. Omnis Maxima

**Omnis Maxima**

Durant la durée de l'absence de leur nouvelle professeure de DCLFDM, Bellatrix Lestrange, les élèves n'avaient plus ce cours au plus grand bonheur de Neville. Il la détestait. Plus que les Carrow. Cette femme était son cauchemar réel. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents, mais en partie. Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit sa prof lors du petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur enseigner cette fois ? L'Avada Kedavra ? Ils devraient tuer leurs partenaires ? Il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec elle. Pendant que Neville observait la table des professeurs, ou plutôt fusillait Bellatrix du regard, Minerva Mc Gonagall tapa sa cuillère à café argentée contre son verre pour réclamer le silence.

« Cher élèves, tinta sa voix, je vous informe que vous n'aurez que les cours jusqu'à midi. En effet, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le bal de Noël se déroulera ce soir. Nous vous laissons toute l'après-midi pour vous préparer. »

Des hurlements de joie retentirent. Quand c'était une question de louper les cours, tous les élèves étaient fous de joie. Même les Serpentards, qui d'habitude ne participaient pas à la joie collective, applaudissaient et criaient à tout rompre. À la table des Gryffondors, Neville applaudit avec les autres puis regarda son programme. Son estomac se noua: il avait cours avec Lestrange juste après. Il finit son petit-déjeuner le plus lentement possible, se resservit deux fois d'œufs brouillés et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea avec ses camarades vers "la salle maudite", comme il l'avait surnommée. La sonnerie retentit, il entra directement dans la classe et choisit la table la plus au fond de la classe. Les autres s'installèrent à toutes les tables sauf, celle située en face du bureau de la professeure. Ses camarades et lui attendirent la prof.

Elle entra.

« Bonjour, fit-elle, aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de maîtriser un sortilège très complexe, l'Omnis Maxima. »

Des têtes étonnées se levèrent vers elle. De ce qu'elle comprit, vu leurs têtes, ils ne savaient rien de ce sortilège.

« L'Omnis Maxima, reprit-elle, est une sorte de renforcement de sortilèges. Il faut être très habile pour arriver à le lancer. La première chose à faire est de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il a aussi des effets secondaires mais c'est à vous de les découvrir. Maintenant faites le vide dans votre esprit. »

Les élèves essayèrent (en vain) de faire le vide dans leurs esprits. Peu après, ils entendirent la voix de leur prof murmurer:

« Maintenant prononcez correctement après moi: Omnis Maxima. »

Les élèves répétèrent la formule mais personne ne réussit à jeter le sort à part la prof.

« Finite Incantatem. Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas réussi mais ce n'est pas grave car c'est un sortilège de très haut niveau. Tout ce que je vous donne comme devoir c'est de trouver les effets secondaires de l'Omnis Maxima », dit Bellatrix.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe. Tous, sauf Neville.

« -Professeur ?, lança-t-il.

-Oui mr. Londubat ?, répondit Bellatrix.

-Vous êtes au courant que ce soir il y aura des artistes moldus ?, demanda Neville.

-Non, mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?, questionna-t-elle.

-Oh... Eh bien je ne voudrais pas que votre côté mangemort ressorte », répondit Neville en souriant.

Bellatrix le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Monsieur Londubat, je vous prie de sortir immédiatement de cette classe », murmura-t-elle.

Neville perdit son sourire. Il avait peur de cette femme, c'était celle qui avait torturé ses parents. Sans demander son reste il sortit.

''Des moldus... des artistes moldus... Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'inviter des moldus à Poudlard ? En tout cas pas Rogue, il était Serpentard... Mc Gonagall ? Hm oui ça devait être elle, la Gryffondor, l'amoureuse des moldus. Bah elle avait déjà écouté de la musique moldue. C'était la seule chose qu'ils ont fait de bien d'ailleurs. Cela bougeait beaucoup d'après ses souvenirs. Heureusement que sa robe était courte, car longue elle se serait pris les pieds dedans...'' Bellatrix sourit à cette pensée et regarda son programme: aucun autre cours, elle avait la fin de la matinée devant elle. Elle décida d'aller se reposer.

* * *

l'Omnis Maxima a comme effets... ESSAYEZ DE TROUVER ! Mettez-moi votre réponse en review et je vous répondrais si c'est juste ou faux !

La suite ? plus tard !


	13. Préparation et événement

**Préparation et événement**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle précipita son regard sur l'horloge: 14h18. Elle avait loupé le repas de midi mais s'en préoccupait guerre. Ses yeux quittèrent l'horloge pour se poser sur sa marque. Elle ne brûlait pas mais ce n'était pas le problème de Bellatrix. "Les moldus ne doivent pas voir ça", pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un sortilège de dissimulation sur sa marque et sourit; le problème était réglé. Bellatrix se leva, transforma un tableau en miroir. Première nouvelle, elle n'avait pas de cernes. Elle fit apparaitre une brosse et se mit au travail. Une fois ses cheveux entièrement démêlés, elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge: 16h06. Elle avait encore le temps avant 21h00, l'heure à laquelle commençait le bal. Bellatrix détacha ses yeux de l'horloge et regarda son reflet: bien que démêlés, ses cheveux étaient sales. Même si ça ne la dérangeait nullement d'avoir les cheveux sales, elle en était moins sûre du côté de ces fichus moldus, des élèves et de Severus... Severus ? Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui ? Il ne se les lavait pas non plus à ce qu'elle sache...

Poussant un soupir, elle appliqua un sortilège à ses cheveux et entreprit de se maquiller. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se regarda. Personne ne la reconnaitra: ses cheveux était lisses, noirs et propres (une première !), ses paupières colorées en violet clair et sa bouche peinte en rose fluo pâle... Elle était transformée. L'horloge attira denouveau son regard: 18h36. Elle décida de tuer le temps en s'entrainant à son cher Doloris. 2h plus tard, elle était en pleine concentration lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez », fit-elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur Carrow soeur et frère.  
« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, reprit Bellatrix.  
-Oh... Euh... Eh bien, il est 20h30 et on nous a demandé d'aller te chercher, dirent les Carrow.  
-Hm... Ok... Attendez juste 2min », murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte sur le Carrow.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire, passa sa robe, mit ses talons et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir: Si Severus ne succombe pas aujourd'hui c'est qu'on lui aura jeté un sort, se dit-elle. En effet elle était magnifique. Elle s'arracha à son reflet et sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver les Carrow abasourdis devant elle. Ils l'accompagnèrent à la Grande Salle sans rien dire. Il était 20h42 quand ils y entrèrent. Tout le monde (à part les élèves) était occupé à finaliser la décoration. Elle chercha des yeux Rogue mais ne le vit nulle part. Déçue, elle s'assit à une table. 15min plus tard, la musique commença et les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Londubat dansait avec Patil, Weasley fille avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Après 20min, Mc Gonagall réclama le silence. Elle voulait présenter les artistes moldus...

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, je vous prie d'applaudir le premier artiste moldus, le légendaire King Of Pop, Michael Jackson ! », dit Minerva.

Elèves et professeurs applaudirent et le King Of Pop lança une musique qui bougeait beaucoup (The Way You Make Me Feel). Bellatrix se déplaça et prit un verre de whisky pur feu. Elle fit la conversation avec Flitwick. Elle avait vidé son verre au bout de 10min et alla se resservir. Soudain on l'appela:

« Bella ? C'est toi ? »

Elle se retourna, reconnu l'inconnue et dit avec un sourire:

« Oui, c'est moi Alecto. A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas changé depuis que toi et ton frère m'avez enlevée de ma chambre. »

« Severus te cherche », murmura son interlocutrice.

« Eh bien, je le laisse me chercher, répondit Bellatrix en vidant son verre, excuses-moi mais je vais danser. »

« Je t'accompagne », s'empressa de dire Alecto en suivant Bellatrix.

Il était assis à une table que personne ne pouvait voir car elle était cachée dans un coin. A côté de lui il y avait une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un verre à moitié plein. A toutes les fêtes c'était pareil, il se bourrait car il n'avait pas envie d'aller danser ni de faire ces stupides fêtes. Le regard de Severus Rogue balayait la salle sans arriver à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêtait sur toutes les filles aux cheveux noirs mais aucunes avaient le visage de celle qu'il cherchait. Rogue pestait: "C'est impossible, j'ai demandé aux Carrow de l'amener ici, elle ne peut pas avoir disparu." Il vida son verre et balaya de nouveau la salle de son regard. Soudain une tache blanche apparu dans son champ de vision suivit d'une rouge. Il les observa attentivement: la rouge avait les cheveux chatains et courts, l'autre les cheveux noir, lisses et longs. Il reconnut la femme à la robe rouge, Alecto Carrow. Par contre la femme à la robe blanche l'impressionnait du plus haut point. Sa robe laissait deviner ses formes alléchantes et rendait sublime la femme qui la portait. Il remonta son regard sur son visage et fallit lâcher son verre. C'était Sa femme. C'était Bellatrix. Il était muet de stupeur et essaya de se reprendre car la sublime Bellatrix marchait vers lui.

* * *

Désolée pour l'absence de... jsais pas combien de jours haha ! nan mais jcommence une nouvelle fiction et j'étais occupée par ça... Au point d'oublier celle-ci ! OH QUELLE INCORRIGIBLE JE SUIS ! IL FAUT ME PUNIR ! XD

(nouvelle fic: Skyfall version sorcier. Elle devrait paraître bientot)


	14. Une danse

**Une danse…**

« Hello Severus, ça va ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, oui très bien et toi ? », répondit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder autre chose que son visage, ce qui était très difficile.

« Oui, j'ai juste terriblement soif », annonça-t-elle en regardant avec envie la bouteille.

« Vas-y, sert-toi. », Dit-il en lui servant un verre.

« Alors ? C'est comme ça que tu profites de la fête ? En te bourrant ? », demanda Bellatrix.

« Hmhm, c'est exactement comme ça oui. », Souffla-t-il. Il la regarda boire son verre.

''Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle.'' Elle se leva. Il la suivit des yeux. Il la voyait s'amuser avec les Carrow, il était content pour elle. Jusqu'au moment où, elle dansa avec Amycus. Au début, elle dansait en respectant une distance entre eux mais au fil des verres, elle commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, jusqu'à danser collé-serré avec Amycus. Et quand Rogue les vit, son cœur explosa de jalousie, il voulait que ce soit lui qu'elle touchait, il voulait que ce soit lui qui soit à côté d'elle… Il voulait danser avec sa princesse des glaces. La musique changea, il reconnut un slow. Il se leva et voulut tenter sa chance.

Elle entendit la musique changer. C'était un slow. Elle regarda si il y avait une table de libre et son regard s'arrêta sur celle où il y avait Rogue. Elle le vit se lever et venir vers elle…

« M'accordez-vous cette danse, Bellatrix ? », lui souffla-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr Severus. », répondit-elle.

Et ils dansèrent ensemble. Bellatrix essayait de maîtriser ses rougissements et ses mains tremblaient. Elle était avec son homme, elle dansait avec lui. Elle avait de la chance. Elle n'avait fait que 2 faux pas jusqu'à maintenant. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle plongea dans l'onyx des yeux de l'homme avec qui elle dansait. Contrairement à leur habitude, ils n'étaient pas des abysses gelées. Ils étaient animés d'une puissance nouvelle, ils étaient brûlants. Elle se perdit dans ce regard et oublia complétement la réalité. Sa main se déplaça de Son épaule à Son cou. Elle le sentit se raidir et murmurer d'une voix douce mais ferme :

« Pas ce soir Bella…

-Mais pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi », dit-il en s'éloignant. Et il la laissa là.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, disparaître derrière une porte. Sa vue se troubla et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Pleurant silencieusement, elle regagna sa chambre et, une fois celle-ci atteinte, se jeta sur son lit et laissa sa tristesse prendre le dessus. Elle pleurait et ne s'arrêtait pas. Avec rage, elle jeta son coussin parterre. ''Comment il n'avait pas de sentiments ? Je l'ai vu son regard, il n'était pas froid, glacé. Au contraire il était brûlant, comme fait de lave.'' Secouée de sanglots elle s'endormit.

Dans ses appartements Severus Rogue se repassait en boucle les événements passés. D'abord il y avait eu la stupeur de voir Bellatrix, sa princesse des glaces, aussi sublime. Ensuite le désir lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui, à cette table, entrain de lui parler. Il avait eu de la peine à se retenir cette fois-là. Puis la jalousie, quand elle était allée se frotter à Carrow. Là, il avait vu rouge, c'était Sa femme, Sa princesse des glaces, Sa Bellatrix. Personne d'autre que lui pouvait la toucher. Et enfin le désir enflammé mais aussi la tristesse lorsqu'il avait dansé avec elle puis menti sur ses sentiments. On lui disait souvent d'être ''l'homme sans sentiments'' ce qui était presque vrai. Sauf quand Bellatrix était à moins de 2m de lui. Là son cœur explosait de désir, de sentiments envers cette femme. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la valeur de ces sentiments, il comprenait juste que cette femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, était spéciale. Elle était unique, mais pour qui ? Lui ou un autre ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne voulait pas, c'était Elle qu'il a toujours aimé, c'était Lily. Il ne voulait pas la trahir denouveau. Mais Bellatrix arrivera-t-elle à briser son amour pour Lily ? ''Non, j'ai aimé Lily et je l'aimerais toujours. Bellatrix ce n'était rien, rien du tout.'' Sur ce constat, il alla se coucher.

Mais Severus Rogue se trompait…

* * *

Oho... ça se corse ! mdrrr à la prochaine !


	15. Déménagement

**Déménagement **

Sa robe blanche était chiffonnée au pied du lit. Son corps était enroulé dans un drap blanc et reposait sur un lit de taille moyenne, blanc lui aussi. La seule tache de couleur parmis ce tableau blanc était les cheveux de la jolie jeune femme. Lisses, soyeux et d'un noir corbeau, ils formaient une auréole foncée autour de son visage. Son visage strié de larmes d'ailleurs. Heureusement son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. C'est ainsi que le soleil trouva Bellatrix Lestrange, surnommée ''la princesse des glaces'' par son mari, Severus Rogue. Un de ses rayons vint chatouiller son nez puis se déplaça sur ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent. Elle plissa les yeux sous la lumière et se leva. Elle se vêtit d'une de ses robes noires et changea sa couleur en violet clair. Elle la rendit plus féminine en la resserrant autour de la taille et forma un décolté plongeant. Bellatrix était décidée à séduire Severus Rogue. Dans quelques heures, elle serait avec lui, dans sa maison au bord de la mer et elle était décidée à prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Elle ne voulait pas d'un philtre d'amour, elle voulait qu'il craque, qu'il l'aime de son plein grès. Elle essuya son visage strié de larmes, se coiffa, et pour finir, se regarda dans le miroir : si Rogue ne craquait pas dans les semaines à venir, elle ne saura plus quoi faire car elle était magnifique.

Bellatrix regarda l'horloge. Severus lui avait dit qu'ils partaient à 11h30 précises et il était 10h30. Elle avait 1h00 pour faire sa valise et déjeuner. Elle prit l'initiative de d'abord faire sa valise. Elle sortit des habits moldus c'est-à-dire plusieurs slims de toutes les couleurs : bleu, rose, noir, blanc…, 5 tops : un rouge, un turquoise, un violet, un noir et un blanc. Elle prit suffisamment de lingerie fine et son 2 pièces blanc. « Failamalle » s'écria-t-elle et toutes les affaires qu'elle avait sorti ainsi que sa trousse de toilette allèrent se plier soigneusement dans la valise. Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, Bellatrix ferma sa valise. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit déjeuner. Sur son chemin, elle croisa plusieurs élèves qui restaient à l'école pour les vacances dont son neveu, Drago Malefoy. Elle le vit lui adresser un petit signe auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée et s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de Lui. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, n'engagea pas la conversation, ne la regarda pas.

«-Ecoutes, commença-t-elle, si tu ne veux plus que je vienne chez toi il n'y a qu'à me le dire tu sais.

-Non, je veux que tu viennes chez moi Bella. Et tu vas venir, rendez-vous 11h30 dans mon bureau, la coupa-t-il.

-Ok », fit-elle et elle commença son petit déjeuner.

Elle le finit 20min plus tard. Il était à présent 11h10. Bellatrix remonta dans sa chambre et fit rétrécir sa valise jusqu'à ce qu'elle put l'accrocher à son bracelet fétiche qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Puis elle regarda l'horloge dans sa chambre : elle indiquait 11h25. Elle redescendit les escaliers 4 à 4, arriva devant la gargouille, lança le mot de passe (Sectumsempra) et monta dans le bureau de Rogue. Il l'attendait déjà mais ne fit aucuns commentaires, ce dont elle le remercia intérieurement. Il lui présenta son bras et, dès qu'elle le toucha, le bureau s'évanouit remplacé par la sensation d'être aspiré dans un tuyau noir. Un instant plus tard, ses pieds retouchaient la terre ferme. Elle entendit Severus lui dire :

« Bienvenue chez moi Bella ».

Elle regarda autour d'elle ébahie : la maison de Rogue était sur une dune et faisait face à une jolie petite plage avec la mer d'un bleu turquoise au loin. Il se mit à marcher sur le chemin menant à la petite maison. Elle le suivit et, une fois arrivés dans le salon, elle prit la parole.

«-Severus, elle est trop jolie ta maison ! ça change du manoir dit donc !

-Content que ça te plaise. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.»

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte et lui montra un pièce chaleureuse, les murs peints en bleu, un lit assorti et une armoire blanche. A côté du lit, il y avait une autre porte qui, lui appit Rogue, donnait sur une salle de bain.

« -C'est… c'est magnifique ! Merci Severus !, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant au cou du-dit Severus.

-De rien Bella. Maintenant s'il te plait tu voudrais bien me lâcher ? Tu m'étrangles un peu là., dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

-Oh… désolée…, souffla Bellatrix en se détachant de Rogue.

-Donc je t'explique deux-trois trucs. Premièrement, le repas de midi est servi à 13h30 et celui du soir à 19h30. Deusièmement, tu peux aller te bronzer, te baigner comme tu l'as vu on est au bord de la mer et troisièmement, ne viens pas me déranger lorsque je suis dans mon laboratoire. C'est compris ?, murmura-t-il.

-Oui chef », rigola-t-elle.

En esquissant un 2e sourire, il ferma la porte et partit rejoindre ses fidèles chaudrons.

* * *

Voilà ! la suite ? bientôt !


	16. Bronzade Torride

**Bronzade torride**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Bellatrix et Severus dans la petite maison sur la dune. Bellatrix, amoureuse, espérait un changement du côté de Rogue, qu'il se montre plus gentil, mais rien à faire Severus ne changeait pas, l'évitait le plus possible. Elle ne le voyait qu'aux repas. D'ailleurs ceux-ci se faisaient dans une ambiance extrêmement génante. Severus essayait tant bien que mal de rester fidèle à sa muse, Lily Evans Potter et de ne pas céder au charme que lui faisait sa compagne, Bellatrix.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau et chaud, elle décida donc d'aller bronzer sur la plage. Elle troqua son ensemble bleu et noir pour son 2pièces blanc, se mit de la crème solaire sur les bras, le ventre, le cou puis les jambes et sortit. Elle choisit un endroit tranquille, sableux mais pas trop, d'où elle pouvait voir la maison et fit apparaître une chaise longue. La serviette recouvrit l'objet et Bellatrix s'allongea dessus puis ferma les yeux. Le bruit des vagues se brisant sur le sable la berça et elle finit par s'endormir.

*Elle nageait tranquillement dans la baie. L'endroit était magnifique. Les palmiers, d'un vert profond, entouraient le point d'eau bleue turquoise. Devant elle, il y avait une cascade. L'eau presque blanche tombait et se fracassait sur des pierres grises foncées. Elle nagea vers la cascade, se mit dessous, s'appuyant sur les pierres, et apprécia la sensation de l'eau tombant sur ses épaules. Elle sentit une présence mais ne se retourna pas. Cet être l'embrassa dans le cou, elle se sentit fondre… Elle avait chaud, très chaud…*

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus qui la regardait. Elle s'entendit lui demander :

« Tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos s'il te plait ? »

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse car elle referma les yeux en espérant retrouver son rêve…

Il l'observait. Elle était là, sur une chaise longue, vêtue que d'un maillot blanc 2pièces. Elle somnolait au soleil, espérant se bronzer. Elle était sublime et il succomba à l'envie pressante de lui tenir compagnie. Il enleva sa robe noire et la remplaça par un short. Il jeta un sortilège à ses cheveux pour les rendre soyeux. Il descendit et marcha doucement jusqu'à elle. Il se mit de la crème solaire, fit apparaître une 2e chaise longue, s'assit dessus et la regarda. Même endormie, elle lui faisait quelque chose. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui dit d'une voix endormie :

« Tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr », s'entendit-il répondre et, comme meut d'un instinct, il prit la crème, approcha sa chaise longue de la sienne, mit de la crème sur son dos et étala la substance blanche sur le dos de Bellatrix. Il hésita puis défit lentement le nœud de son haut. Elle le sentit et tourna la tête vers lui. Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de celle de Severus. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Suivant le désir qui s'enflammait en lui, Rogue prit le visage de sa compagne en coupe et l'embrassa. Elle répondit aussitôt à son appel et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps de Severus mais d'autres mains l'en empêchèrent. Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis d'interrogations. Il murmura :

« Et si on allait ailleurs pour finir ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras, la porta rapidement dans une chambre, la déposa dans le lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, s'empressa de lui enlever son short et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils continuèrent ainsi, se découvrant l'un et l'autre à coup de caresses, de bisous… Soudain Severus brisa le silence :

« Tu veux le faire ? maintenant ? »

Et il la vit hocher la tête frénétiquement. Il prit ça pour un oui et enleva le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait, révélant sa partie déjà bien dure. Puis il plaqua son corps contre celui de sa Bella, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Les doigts de l'homme effleuraient la fleur de la femme et cette dernière tressautait à chaque toucher. Les deux corps brûlants menait une danse que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. La fleur de Bellattrix coulait, coulait jusqu'à n'en plus finir. La langue de l'homme quitta la bouche et serpenta doucement entre ses seins, sur son ventre pour finir sa course dans la fleur de la femme. Elle hoqueta de plaisir. La langue chatouilla le point de l'univers et l'homme sentit sa compagne s'agiter sous lui. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle. L'instrument de torture s'enfonça délicatement dans l'antre et Bellatrix laissa échapper un cri. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle gémissait de plaisir, haletait et sa fleur déversa son liquide comme une fontaine. L'homme avala le tout. Puis son visage remonta jusqu'à la face de Bellatrix. Les langues se mélangèrent, celle de l'homme permit à l'autre de se goûter. Pendant ce temps le basilic de pierre s'enfonça doucement dans la fleur. Une fois complètement pris, l'homme commença ses vas-et-viens. Sa compagne sentit le plaisir monter et ne cessait d'embrasser son homme. Les vas-et-viens se firent de plus en plus rapides, le plaisir se fit de plus en plus intense, un feu lui ravageait le bas du ventre mais elle se sentait magnifiquement bien. Les frottements étaient magiques. Son basilic ressentait des ondes de plaisir à travers toute sa longueur. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps alors il accéléra encore la cadence. Le feu se propagea comme un boulet de canon en elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. « Severus ». Avec un râle de plaisir, l'homme jouit en la femme… Essoufflés mais radieux, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Mon premier lemon dans cette fic (et mon premier lemon que j'avais écrit, il y a bien longtemps) ! Peut-être n'est- il pas à la hauteur de vos espérances mais laissez-moi vous expliquez: ce lemon je l'ai écrit en cours de maths. Mon premier lemon (blablabla et blablabla oui on connait) ok ? Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre car les profs dans mon collège ont la manie de lire à haute voix ce qu'on a écrit sur le bout de papier au lieu de suivre le cours. Vous imaginez ? un lemon lu en classe ? LA HONTE ! nan mais voilà donc... J'ai essayé de faire au mieux... :D


	17. Réveil, réunion et doutes

**Réveil, réunion et doutes**

Son rêve commença à s'échapper et il retrouva peu à peu ses sens. Il sentait une présence lovée contre lui et sa main sur un corps… Un corps ? Il ouvrit les yeux et, une fois qu'ils se réhabituèrent à la lumière, vit une masse de cheveux frisés, longs et noirs. Il la reconnut, Bellatrix. Il regarda là où sa main reposait et ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur : elle était contre le ventre de Bellatrix. « Mais qu'est-ce que ? » rumina-t-il. Et soudain les souvenirs refluèrent… Il avait désiré Bellatrix et, vu qu'elle était à ses côtés, il déduit qu'il était parvenu à ses fins. Horrifié, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il L'avait trahie, il n'avait pas respecté son amour pour Elle. Mais l'aimait-il toujours ? Son esprit lui répondit oui, son cœur non… Attendez son cœur non ? Perdu, il se laissa aller contre la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il lui replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et la regarda. Elle était spéciale, unique. Derrière le masque de folle qu'elle affichait quand elle se tenait aux côtés de Monsieur-Je-Veux-Conquérir-Le-Monde (à savoir ce cher Voldy), se cachait une femme belle, forte, aimante. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas que l'objet de ses pensées était réveillé. Ce fut, après seulement qu'elle frémit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, qu'il s'en aperçut. Elle avait l'air si fragile, là, dans des bras. Refermant ses bras sur elle, il posa un baiser sur son front. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et ce fut Bellatrix qui rompit le silence.

« Je t'aime », fit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Il répondit à son baiser doucement puis, plus ardemment. Haletants, ils se séparèrent. Elle lui sourit et lui l'embrassa en retour. Après plusieurs baisers, il fit apparaître un plateau petit-déjeuner et ils le dégustèrent en ''amoureux''. Ils s'habillèrent, après une partie de cache-cache avec leurs vêtements, et Severus disparut dans son laboratoire.

Elle s'entraînait à l'Omnis Maxima lorsqu'elle sentit la marque la brûler. De son côté, Rogue n'en menait pas large : quand sa marque avait commencé à brûler, il était en train d'expérimenter un ingrédient et, sous le coup de la douleur de son avant-bras gauche, il l'avait lâché dans sa potion parfaite, la rendant ainsi ratée. Pestant contre le Seigneur des ténèbres et sa fichue marque, Il lança un Evanesco, remonta dans le salon où il trouva Bellatrix serrant son bras gauche. Il s'approcha, l'embrassa et ils transplanèrent.

Ils étaient tous là. Ses partisans. Voldemort sourit, ils étaient tellement dévoués… Pourtant, ses plus chers partisans, l'espion et sa belle, n'étaient pas là. Il réfléchit : il devait leur infliger une punition pour leur retard. ''Hm voyons… Oui le Crucio serait parfait''. Souriant d'une manière diabolique, il attendit. Un pop se fit entendre, tirant lui et ses partisans de leurs pensées. Le Seigneur des ténèbres tourna sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. ''Parfait'', ricana-t-il intérieurement. Et sa voix siffla.

« Je vois que vous êtes en retard et c'est pourquoi une petite dose de Crucio vous rafraichira la mémoire à la question du retard à mes réunions. »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, il jeta en informulé et sans baguette le sortilège sur Bellatrix. Il vit son espion écarquiller les yeux d'horreur mêlée à de la surprise mais se reprendre vite. Voldemort préféra ne pas s'intéresser sur la question mais un doute s'insinua en lui. Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard et frappa Severus de son sortilège. Il le vit se tordre de douleur mais ne l'entendit pas crier, comme d'habitude. Face de Serpent jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et crut voir un perle brillante couler sur sa joue. Il fallait vraiment qu'il approfondisse sa question. Il libéra son espion qui se remit tant bien que mal debout en même temps que Bellatrix.

« Bien, je vous ai appelés car Potter, le traître à son sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe ont réussi à se procurer un objet de haute importance, qui a révélé leur position. Pas exactement, mais on sait qu'ils sont dans une forêt sous la neige. J'ai lancé un sortilège révélation sur mon nom et quiconque le prononce révèle sa position exacte. Connaissant Potter, il ne mettra pas longtemps à le prononcer et je veux que, quand il soit cueilli par nos chers raffleurs, Bella s'occupe de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous l'amènerez dans le Malfoy Manor, est-ce clair ? »

Ses yeux rouges balayèrent ses partisans. Un « oui Maître » se fit entendre et tous partirent dans un bruissement de capes laissant Face de Serpent seul.

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre ! Vos impressions ?


	18. Rêve où réalité ?

**Rêve ou réalité ?**

« Il faut qu'on parle » fut la première phrase qui sortit de la bouche de Rogue, debout devant son bar, un verre à la main. Bellatrix s'approcha, ses talons claquant sur le sol, et se posta à côté de lui puis répondit:

« Je t'écoute ».

Il se retourna, la regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura:

« Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ne doit plus se reproduire ».

Bellatrix hocha la tête et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Severus crut entendre un sanglot et se gifla mentalement. ''Idiot. Tu es un idiot. Enfin non… Mais si. Oui, tu l'es car tu ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle reste loin de moi, c'est mieux pour elle.''

Elle le troublait. Et il n'aimait pas la façon dont il perdait le contrôle à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il s'en alla dans son laboratoire. Il travailla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais son esprit était ailleurs. Au bout de sa troisième tentative ratée, il jeta un *Stase* sur sa potion et monta se coucher.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Car dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images enviantes, mettant Bellatrix et lui en scène, apparaissaient. Après moultes tentatives de rester éveillé, il finit par sombrer au pays des songes.

*Il était dans une pièce bleue clair et spacieuse. Devant lui se tenait une vitre couverte de vapeur, empêchant son regard d'admirer le corps caché derrière. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur deux bouts de tissus, que son cerveau comme de la lingerie de luxe. Les sous-vêtements étaient rose-fluo, découpés dans de la soie. ''La femme qui les porte a très bon goût'' se dit-il. Son regard dévia sur la paroie couverte de vapeur et Rogue sursauta en voyant que des sillons ont brisé la fine couche opaque, révélant le corps de la femme.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient mouillés et retombaient dans son dos, s'arrêtant à son milieu. Une fine ligne suivait, due à sa colonne vertébrale, suivait et se perdait quelques centimètres plus bas pour faire place à deux demies lunes bien remplies. Ses jambes étaient élancées, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à notre observateur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était tellement scotché à sa contemplation qu'il ne vit (et ne sentit) pas la bosse à travers son pantalon. Ce fut qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il l'aperçut et décida d'aller rejoindre cette nymphe sous la douche.

Il enleva son pull noir, révélant un torse bien musclé avec sous le nombril une ligne noire plongeant en dessous de l'élastique de son pantalon. Ce dernier suivi le pull et notre cher Severus se retrouva en boxer, lequel emprisonnait un basilic bien dur. D'un geste souple, il enleva son dernier vêtement et à pas de loups, entra dans la douche. Il s'approcha de la belle et la prit dans ses bras puissants. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur mais se détendit vite quand elle le reconnut.*

Une chaleur dans le ventre avait réveillé le Maître des potions. Il se leva, entra dans la salle de bain, et chercha une potion contre ce mal tout en réfléchissant au rêve qu'il avait fait. Par pur reflexe, il regarda l'endroit et ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. ''Merlin, tu fais un rêve d'elle où tu la désires et quand tu te réveilles, Môssieur fait le fier, en étant bien dressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?'' Reprenant ses esprits, il sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir vu qu'il était 3h00 du matin. Il se remit sous sa couette et entama de se soulager. Puis, une fois cela fait, il replongea dans son sommeil.

* * *

Désolée si il est court mais je déprime de ouf car c'est retour dans la prison qui me sert d'école demain et JVEUX PAS RETOURNER DEDANS ! Voilà...

La suite ? Prochainement !


	19. Premiers soins

**Premiers soins**

Severus s'était réveillé de bonne heure et faisait un tour sur la dune de sable beige qui faisait face à la mer. Tout en marchant, il s'interrogeait sur son rêve plus ou moins insolite. ''Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Et Lily dans tout ça ? Ma douce Lily, pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié…. Je la trahis de nouveau…'' Obnubilé par ses sombres pensées tournant autour de Lily Evans-Potter, il trébucha et son genou droite s'ouvrit sous le choc. N'ayant pas pensé à prendre sa baguette pour cette petite promenade matinale, il se maudit plusieurs fois avant de décider de rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rogue ne s'arrêta pas de jurer toutes injures qu'il connaissait, juste pour définir qu'il était vraiment un idiot fini.

« Ne pas prendre ma baguette, non mais quel idiot suis-je. » grinça-t-il.

Son genou lui faisait un mal de chien et à chaque pas qu'il faisait une douleur lancinante traversait sa jambe, tandit que du sang s'échappait de la plaie. Après 10 minutes de marche, en boitant pas très légèrement, il arriva devant la seule maison située dans les environs. Severus y entra et monta les escaliers du mieux qu'il put. Sur le palier, qui grinça, il croisa la personne de ses songes, Bellatrix. Il voulut la dépasser mais c'est sans compter sur le regard acéré de sa colocataire. Rogue l'entendit chuchoter, effrayée:

« Seigneur, mais… Tu saignes Severus. Viens avec moi je vais te soigner ».

Elle le prit par la main, il essaya en vain de se dégager, répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était qu'une petite égratinure. Malheureusement il fit un pas en arrière, ce qui lui fit échapper un glapissement de douleur, renforçant la conviction de Bellatrix. L'homme répéta à tout va que ce n'était pas grave mais sa colocataire n'était pas de cet avis. Et c'est avec un immense soupir que le maître des potions perdit la bataille et se laissa conduire dans la chambre de la femme.

Elle l'installa sur son lit en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Puis, elle lui demanda d'enlever son pantalon pendant qu'elle allait chercher de l'essence de Dictame. Obéissant, Rogue descendit sa braguette et enleva le bout de tissu. Il se retrouva en boxer et se coucha sur le lit. L'homme la vit revenir avec un flacon dans une main, un morceau de ouate dans l'autre. Bellatrix invoqua une chaise à côté du lit et déboucha le flacon. Elle fit goutter le liquide sur la ouate puis approcha cette-dernière de la plaie. Quand la matière entra en contact avec la blessure, Severus retint avec peine un cri, car son genou le brûlait. La femme à ses côté ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait bien, que ça brûlait juste un tout petit moment et nettoyait la plaie avec un mouchoir stérile. La sensation était douce et Rogue sentait le désir monter en lui. Il usa de ses dernières forces pour s'empêcher de prendre le visage de sa guérisseuse pour l'embrasser. Une fois la plaie propre, Bellatrix prit sa baguette et prononça distinctement *Vulnera Sanentur* puis dit à l'homme sur son lit:

« C'est fini, mais tâche de prendre ta baguette la prochaine fois ».

Il grogna un oui et son regard fut attiré par le bas du corps de la femme qui quittait la chambre. Sa deuxième tête menaçait de se réveiller et il se ressassa les ingrédients qu'il fallait mettre dans la potion Tue-Loup pour qu'elle reste couchée.

Après qu'elle eût soigné le Maître des potions, Bellatrix se fit apparaître un plateau-petit-déjeûner et le dégusta sur son lit. Un croissant au miel, des crêpes au sirop d'érable et une poire passèrent dans sa fine bouche aux couleurs chaudes. Sa propriétaire était contente car elle avait réussi à garder son self-control face à Severus. Elle avait réussi à ne pas lui sauter dessus, alors qu'il était à moitié dévêtu. Bellatrix but son café crême et, une fois fini, fit disparaître les vestiges de son petit-déjeuner. Puis elle balaya des yeux la chambre. Son regard s'arrêta vers la fenêtre : il faisait un grand soleil. Souriante, elle décida d'aller nager dans la mer. Ni une, ni deux, elle se déshabilla, changea ses habit du jour pour son bikini blanc, prit une serviette et transplana sur la plage. Bellatrix fit apparaître une chaise longue où elle déposa sa serviette et, avisant un rocher, courut dans l'eau. Une fois qu'elle perdit fond, la femme se mit à nager jusqu'au rocher et, une fois ce dernier atteint, entreprit de grimper au sommet. Une fois en haut, elle hésita entre sauter et plonger. Après mures réflexions, elle se décida pour plonger et recula pour prendre de l'élan…

* * *

Voili, voilou, voilà ! La suite est enfin postée ! jvais essayer de mettre encore quelques chapitres et ensuite je m'occupe de 007 au rapport et d'écrire la suite de cette fic !

Au prochain chapitre !


	20. Si seulement tu savais

**Si seulement tu savais…**

Severus était toujours sur le lit, sans pantalon et ne bougeant pas, de peur de se faire crier dessus par Bella. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer parfois un courant d'air et les bruits du dehors. Tout était calme, très calme, trop calme. Soudain Rogue entendit un long cri. Il sortit sa baguette et se précipita à la fenêtre, ignorant la douleur, minime certes, qui lancinait sa jambe. Depuis là, il vit une forme fine tomber dans l'eau. Oubliant toutes directives de Bellatrix, il se r'habilla, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut dehors, baguette à la main.

Observant la mer, la main gauche en visière, Rogue finit par voir quelque chose fendant l'eau. Ce quelque chose s'approcha et il vit une femme en 2pièces blanc, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants dans le dos. Il comprit que cette sublime créature n'était autre que Bellatrix. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et il entra dans une torpeur. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce corps envoûtant. Son cœur de pierre s'accélera, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Ses jointures entourant sa baguette blanchirent montrant l'immense effort qu'il faisait pour garder son calme. La voix de l'ange devant lui l'arracha à sa torpeur.

« -Severus ? Severus, tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ? Ah, euh oui, oui je vais bien.

-Tu fais quoi hors de ton lit alors ?

-Oh… Eh bien je t'ai entendue crier donc je suis là »

Elle rigola. Son rire cristallin empli le cœur de Rogue de bonheur et de petites étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

« -Eh bien, je m'amusais à plonger du rocher là-bas, tu vois ? Et je criais car c'est génial.

-Hm…, Il avança vers elle et chuchota, Et crois-tu que je pourrais essayer ?

-Oui, bien sûr »

Bellatrix fit apparaître un jet-ski puis, se tournant vers Severus, pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça une incantation. Il se retrouva en short noir. Relevant la tête, Rogue observa qu'elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et le jet-ski flottait à côté d'elle. Elle lui cria « Viens » et monta sur l'engin. Il marcha jusqu'à Bellatrix et se hissa sur le jet-ski. Elle lui ordonna d'accrocher ses mains autour de sa taille, ce qu'il fit, et démarra. Ils filèrent droit vers le rocher et, 5 minutes plus tard, étaient en haut de ce dernier.

Le maître des potions s'approcha du bord pour voir la hauteur et sentit qu'on le poussait dans le vide. Il réagit au quart de tour et décolla. Bellatrix vit une trainée de fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Elle décolla à son tour et le rejoignit.

« -Alors Sev' t'as peur ?

-Oh non, pas du tout Bella »

Et, sur cette dernière phrase, il fonça sur Bellatrix, la prit dans ses bras puissants et piqua. Trop surprise pour faire un geste, elle se laissa emmener par Rogue. Ensemble, ils brisèrent la surface bleue et se séparèrent sous l'eau. Severus n'aimant pas cela, nagea vers la silhouette de sa femme et la reprit dans ses bras. Leurs têtes crevèrent la surface et Rogue les ramena sur le rocher.

« Waw », fit Bellatrix, qui était couchée sur la pierre.

« Cela t'a plu ? », demanda le maître des potions, assis à côté de sa femme.

« Oui, beaucoup. Mais ça m'a donné faim aussi », rigola-t-elle.

« Eh bien, mangeons ! », souffla Severus en faisant apparaître un plat de spaghetti.

« Oh… Dei spaghetti bolognese ! Hmm… E in più, questi sentono buono. Sei veramente un buono cuoco », s'écria Bellatrix, toute contente.

« Hmhm », dit Rogue.

Ils mangèrent et bientôt, il resta plus qu'un seul spaghetti dans l'assiette. Bellatrix eut une idée.

« Lo mangiamo alla maniera babbana », dit-elle, « Prendi uno dei pezzi nella tua bocca ».

Severus s'exécuta et regarda sa princesse des glaces faire de même avec l'autre bout. Il l'entendit lui ordonner de manger le spaghetti. Il lui obéit et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et sa bouche remonta le long de son cou pour finir par mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Paralysé, il l'entendit juste souffler « Alla maniera babbana » et elle se recula en souriant. Quant à lui, il la regarda mais ne bougea pas pendant 30 secondes. Durant ses 30 secondes, Bellatrix s'était éloignée et lui tournait le dos. Rogue se leva et s'approcha de sa nymphe. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la sentit frémir. ''Si seulement tu savais combien tu me rends fou…'' pensa-t-il. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles sur leur rocher, attendant que la nuit vienne…

* * *

Traduction:

Oh… Dei spaghetti bolognese ! Hmm… E in più, questi sentono buono. Sei veramente un buono cuoco = Oh… des spaghetti bolognese ! Hmm… Et en plus, cela sent bon. Tu es véritablement un bon cuisinier

Lo mangiamo alla maniera babbana = On le mange à la manière moldue

Prendi uno dei pezzi nella tua bocca = Prends un des bouts dans ta bouche

* * *

Encore un chapitre ! Rogue et Bellatrix jouant comme des enfants... et à la fin un petit dialogue en italien, langue que j'apprends à l'école !

A la prochaine !


	21. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

Les vacances touchaient à leurs fins, Bellatrix et Rogue faisaient leurs bagages pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle rangeait une pile de T-shirts lorsque sa marque se mit à la brûler. La femme courut hors de sa chambre et appela Rogue. Il vint et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« -Ta marque… Elle, elle ne brûle pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Moi, oui. Emmène mes affaires à Poudlard s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème, Bella. Maintenant vas-y, tu sais qu'Il n'aime pas le retard. »

Il s'approcha, lui baisa le front et la laissa transplaner.

Bellatrix arriva au Malfoy Manor. Lucius l'accueillit tout heureux en disant qu'ils avaient capturé Potter, La Sang-de-Bourbe et le Traître-à-son-sang. Elle arriva dans le salon et vit en tout premier plan, ces imbéciles de Rafleurs. Puis, ils s'écartèrent, laissant la place à Weasley, Granger et…. Était-ce Harry Potter ? Elle se déplaça, prit le garçon que les Rafleurs avaient identifié comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et chuchota à Drago:

« Alors ? »

Il lui répondit:

« Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Lucius intervint, s'approchant de son fils unique:

« Drago. Regarde bien. Parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera alors pardonné. Tout redeviendra comme avant, tu comprends ? »

Un de ces maudits Rafleurs prit la parole, vexé par les paroles du blond:

« J'espère que l'on ne va quand même pas oublier qui l'a attrapé, monsieur Malefoy. »

Lucius se tourna vers lui à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il s'écria:

« Tu oses me parler ainsi dans ma propre maison ? »

Narcissa s'interposa et posa sa main sur le torse de son mari:

« Lucius ! »

Bellatrix roula des yeux et reprit sa conversation avec son filleul:

« Ne soit pas timide, mon chou. Viens près de lui. Bon, si il n'est pas celui que nous pensons, Drago, et qu'on Le fait venir, Il nous tuera tous. Nous devons être absolument sûrs. »

Drago lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle répéta:

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ? »

Celui qui semblait être le chef des Rafleurs lui répondit:

« On l'a trouvé comme ça. Il a dû attraper quelque chose dans la forêt. »

Bellatrix réfléchit à voix haute…

« Ou on lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant… C'est toi chérie ? »

Elle pointa de sa baguette la Sang-de-Bourbe. Puis, se déplaça.

« Donnez-moi sa baguette, nous verrons quel a été son dernier sort… »

Elle vit Granger fermer les yeux.

« Raaah… Je t'ai eu hein… »

Son rire maléfique lui sortit de la gorge. Mais se dissipa bien vite. Un des Rafleurs avait une épée ressemblant très étrangement à celle dans sa chambre forte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? D'où tu sors ça toi ? »

Il lui répondit, en se vantant:

« Du sac de la fille, quand on l'a fouillée. C'est à moi maintenant. »

Bellatrix attaqua. Prit l'épée. Étrangla les autres. Elle entendit un d'entre eux lui crier: « Mais vous êtes folle ? » avant de tomber à la renverse.

« Fichez le camp ! Cissy, enferme les garçons dans la cave, je veux avoir une petite conversation avec celle-ci. Entre filles. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bellatrix jeta Granger parterre. Elle lui sauta dessus et la mit en position de croix. Puis la noiraude sortit son poignard et entreprit d'écrire sur son bras : Sang-de-Bourbe. Les cris de Granger étaient assourdissants. Bellatrix arrêta à la lettre D.

« -Cette épée était dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts. Comment l'as-tu eue ? Qu'est-ce que tes amis et toi avez pris d'autre ?

-Rien pris. Rien du tout.

-Non, je ne te crois pas ! »

Et elle recommença. Quand elle eut fini son inscription, la Sang-de-Bourbe s'était évanouie. La noiraude se releva puis appela Queudvert. Elle lui ordonna d'aller chercher le gobelin. Il le lui apporta et Bellatrix interrogea la créature. L'être lui répéta que rien avait été volé. Elle ne le croyait pas non plus et lui fit une entaille sur la joue en le traitant de menteur. Bellatrix fût interrompue par Potter et Weasley, peu de temps après. Elle ne lâcha pas Granger pour autant et recula. Un combat s'engagea entre Narcissa/Drago et Potter/Weasley. Jusqu'au moment où...

« Arrêtez ! Lâchez vos baguettes. J'ai dit lâchez-les ! Drago, ramasses-les, allez ! Tiens, tiens, tiens, regarde ce que nous avons-là… C'est Harry Potter… Il est tout beau, tout guilleret et tout neuf. Et pile à l'heure pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Appelle-le… Appelle-le ! »

Elle raffermit sa prise sur Granger et vit Lucius relever sa manche. Son sourire s'élargit. Mais au moment où il allait L'appeler, elle entendit un bruit. Elle leva la tête et vit ce traître de Dobby dévisser la lampe. Cette dernière tomba et Bellatrix eut juste le temps de s'écarter de son chemin. Malheureusement, elle perdit Granger par la même occasion. Elle entendit Potter crier *Stupefix* et Lucius fit un vol plané à travers le salon.

« Elfe débile, tu as failli me tuer ! »

La petite créature lui répondit:

« Dobby n'a jamais voulu tuer, Dobby voulait seulement mutiler ou blesser très gravement. »

Sa sœur essaya de lui jeter un sort, mais ce maudit elfe la désarma.

« Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière ? Comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ? »

Le petit être murmura distinctement:

« Dobby n'a pas de maîtres, Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis. »

Bellatrix les vit se regrouper pour transplaner. Alors elle lança son poignard en direction de l'elfe. Le poignard disparut avec eux. Elle esquissa un sourire. '' Au moins, ce traître aura ce qu'il a mérité.'' Puis, elle transplana laissant sa sœur, Lucius et Drago seuls dans le salon du Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Note:

Pour la scène dans le Malfoy Manor j'ai utilisé les dialogues qui sont présents dans le film, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Voilà... j'ai adoré cette scène quand j'ai lu et vu HP7 donc j'ai voulu la retranscrire. Mais du point de vue de Bellatrix ! J'espère m'en être bien sortie !

La suite ? prochainement !


	22. L'ordre du Phénix

**L'ordre du Phénix**

Bellatrix réapparut sur la plage de sable beige, devant la chaumière de Rogue. Elle repéra un coin où il y avait plein de galets, de petites pierres plates... Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit et s'amusa à en faire des ricochets, en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. ''C'est étrange… À chaque fois que l'on a Potter, il nous file entre les doigts… Notre Maître l'a toujours affronté pendant sept ans, et pendant sept ans, il n'a pas réussi à le tuer. Peut-être que le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le bon… Réfléchis, Bella, réfléchis… Depuis quand ton Maître a gagné, ne serait-ce qu'une bataille ? Potter l'a toujours vaincu… Hmhm, je ne suis pas dans le bon camp… Ce n'est pas le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui va vaincre cette année, je le sens. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer, je veux vivre moi…'' Et puis, Bellatrix en avait marre de porter le masque de ''La-Mangemort-La-Plus-Loyale-Et-La-Plus-Dérangée' '. ''Non. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. J'en veux une autre.'' Elle décida donc, qu'à partir de ce jour, elle deviendrait une espionne. ''À partir de maintenant, je trahirai le Seigneur des Ténèbres !'' Elle rit. ''Je demanderai à Severus de m'apprendre l'Occlumencie. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui que le Seigneur n'arrive pas à lire ?'' Bellatrix sortit de ses pensées et transplana à Pré-Au-Lard, se rappelant qu'elle devait voir Severus dans le bureau directorial. Elle se dirigeait vers le château magique lorsqu'une forme sombre apparut devant elle et l'assomma.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans une pièce sombre, dépourvue de fenêtre, meublée qu'avec un lit et un pot de chambre. Sur le lit il y avait qu'une simple couverture, rongée en majeure partie par les mites. Bellatrix se laissa glisser à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?'' Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se répondre car la porte s'ouvrit et deux ombres en jetèrent une troisième sur le sol de la pièce. La porte se referma et Bellatrix s'approcha du corps allongé sur le sol. Malgrès la pénombre, elle distingua des habits noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur, cachant l'identité de la personne. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux pour dégager le visage et poussa un cri…

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

En effet le visage de Severus Rogue était méconnaissable. Son œil droit était cerné par une tache violette et une coupure traversait de haut-en-bas la partie droite de son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue en deux et du sang y coulait.

« Par les crottes de gobelins, mais c'est pas vrai. Que t'ont-ils fait ? Explique-moi, Sev' ! », supplia-t-elle.

« Les membres de l'Ordre… Ils m'ont pris par surprise… Et m'ont amené ici, après m'avoir Stupefixié et battu, je suppose », chuchota Severus.

''Donc on est prisonniers de l'Ordre'' pensa Bellatrix. Elle caressa le visage de Rogue. Celui-ci tressaillit quand sa main passa sur son arcade sourcilière.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, allonge-toi sur le lit, je vais te soigner. », souffla-t-elle en tendant une main à Rogue.

« Co… Comment ? », demanda-t-il en saisissant sa main. Bellatrix tira et le Maître des potions se releva. Il faillit lui tomber dessus. Visiblement les membres de l'ordre avaient fait du très bon travail.

« Tu verras. », dit-elle. Sa main gauche guida le bras de l'homme derrière son cou et les doigts de celle de droite attrapèrent la main de Severus. Puis Bellatrix fit un pas, un deuxième, un troisième.

Il se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit, de fortune ironisa-t-il, et s'allongea dessus. Rogue regarda ensuite Bellatrix sortir de son collier, elle avait collé une partie de tissus derrière, ce qui lui faisait une petite poche, qu'elle avait agrandie en jetant un sortilège d'extension indétectable, une petite bouteille, des mouchoirs stériles et un tube de pommade. Puis, surprise, une baguette.

« Où l'as-tu eue ? », murmura-t-il, soulagé.

« Narcissa me l'avait donnée. Elle appartenait à un des prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. », répondit Bellatrix.

« Hm… », chuchota Severus.

Il laissa son corps meurtri à ses soins. Entre brûlures et chatouillis, son corps se refaisait et 30 minutes plus tard, il était comme neuf. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son collier et, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un des membres de l'Ordre descendit et les menaça à l'aide d'une baguette. Il leur dit qu'ils allaient être interrogés et qu'ils feraient mieux d'avancer. N'ayant pas le choix, Severus et Bellatrix obéirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon du Quartier Général, assis dans un fauteuil. On leur avait fait boire du Véritasérum. Ils emmenèrent Bellatrix dans une autre pièce qu'elle reconnut comme étant une cuisine. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises à disposition, puis, un des enfants Weasley lui posa des questions.

« -Depuis la rentrée de Poudlard, as-tu fait le moindre mal à un(e) élève ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Rogue m'a demandé de protéger les élèves.

-Dans quel sens ?

-S'interposer si les Carrow s'amusaient à en torturer.

-Et pourquoi as-tu torturé Hermione ?

-Pour lui arracher des infos. Mais après qu'elle et ses amis ont transplané, j'ai décidé de ne plus être la Bellatrix que tout le monde connait. Je veux trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à penser ça ?

-Mon amour pour Severus.

-Bien. Tu peux aller dire à Rogue de venir. »

Elle se leva et passa la porte. Elle appela Rogue et lui dit qu'il pouvait venir. Il se leva et marcha droit vers la cuisine. Le maître des potions s'assit sur la chaise et le même manège commença.

« -Pourquoi as-tu tué Dumbledore ?

-Car il me l'avait demandé. Dumbledore avait enfilé à son doigt une bague, renfermant un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Ce sortilège le tuait à petit feu. J'avais réussi à retarder la mort d'Albus en l'enfermant dans sa main. Avec ça, il lui restait un peu plus d'un an à vivre. Quand il m'a demandé de le tuer, j'ai refusé. Je ne pouvais tuer mon seul ami, la seule personne qui croyait en moi. Mais comme vous le savez, on ne peut résister à Dumbledore bien longtemps, donc j'ai fini par accepter.

-Est-ce vrai que tu as demandé à Bellatrix de protéger les élèves ?

-Oui.

-Dans quel camp es-tu ?

-Celui de Dumbledore. Depuis que Lily Evans-Potter est morte.

-Bien. Mondingus, ramène-les dans leur cellule. »

L'appelé concerné sursauta mais se reprit bien vite et emmena Bellatrix et Rogue. Une fois seuls, Bellatrix se laissa glisser parterre.

« Et maintenant ? Que vont-ils faire de nous ? », murmura-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'ils vont débattre et trancher. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas nous torturer. Peut-être vont-ils nous garder ici ? Je n'en sais rien, il faut juste attendre. », lui dit Severus.

« Mouais… » grogna Bellatrix.

Elle regarda Rogue s'asseoir sur le lit de fortune. Elle, elle était dans un coin, les jambes repliées devant elle, entourées de ses bras. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais Bellatrix luttait contre son sommeil. Par malchance, elle perdit la bataille. Et ses paupières se refermèrent doucement, closant sa vue sur Severus. Sa tête reposait contre un des murs de la cellule.

Rogue la regarda. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés encadraient son visage fin à la perfection. Pourquoi elle ? Il n'en savait rien. L'homme se leva, s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Le Maître des potions la déposa délicatement sur le lit, la recouvrit de la couverture et murmura :

« Si seulement tu savais combien tu me rends fou. »

* * *

Et voilà ! encore un chapitre, on avance gentiment... Une partie de la réponse, quand au fait que Bellatrix est gentille dans cette histoire, est sous vos yeux ! Oui quand on réfléchit Bella, on se rend compte de pas mal de choses, crois-moi !

PS: S'IL VOUS PLAIT J'AI ENVIE DE SAVOIR VOS IMPRESSIONS QUAND A MA DEUXIEME GRANDE FIC, 007 au rapport, EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ ME LAISSEZ UNE PETITE REVIEW SUR CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Bisous, à la prochaine !


	23. L'ordre du Phénix II ème partie

**L'Ordre du Phénix || partie**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? », demanda Artur Weasley aux autres membres de l'ordre, attablés à la table de la cuisine, mangeant une soupe aux fenouilles préparée par Molly.

« Surtout Bellatrix. Sa requête m'étonne beaucoup. », intervint Lupin, sa cuillère dans sa main droite, se balançant doucement

« Mais chéri, tu connais les effets du Véritasérum. », lui souffla son épouse, Nymphadora Tonks, posant son couvert sur la table. Un petit cling se fit.

« Oui. Rogue en tout cas je le mets hors-jeu. Je le crois. Il a bien expliqué pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore, et si on y réfléchit bien, ce geste a renforcé sa couverture d'espion. », expliqua Fleur, sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'elle était sûre d'elle.

« Et Bellatrix ? », lui demanda le loup-garou, le regard interrogatif.

« Bellatrix ? Je dirais de lui laisser une chance. Mais scellée par un Fidelitas. Et le gardien sera un de nous. », répondit-elle, reprenant sa cuillère pour la plonger dans son bol.

« Donc voilà le récapitulatif :

Rogue est innocenté et a sa place dans l'Ordre. Bellatrix a sa chance mais scellée par un Fidelitas. », récapitula Arthur, posant son couvert et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Hmhm. Bon le Fidelitas, on le fera demain. » décida Lupin. Il posa sa cuillère lui aussi.

« Ok. Maintenant, mangeons. Du poulet aux herbes, ça vous va ? », intervint Molly, qui jusqu'à là, était silencieuse.

« Oui Molly », répondirent en chœur tous les membres de l'Ordre, en lui donnant tour à tour leur bol vide.

La cuisinière partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes après, ayant troqué les bols contre un magnifique plateau où reposait un poulet entier, entouré de thin et autres herbes et épices.

« Alors, servez-vous ! Je reviens dans 2 minutes, le temps d'apporter ça à nos prisonniers. », dit-elle en désignant un plateau dans la main.

Il était en train de faire les cents pas dans la cellule quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Molly portant un plateau. ''La gentillesse des Weasley'' pensa-t-il avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Severus, Bellatrix. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser mourir de faim. Tenez ! », dit-elle en tendant à Rogue le plateau.

Il le prit et d'un signe de tête, remercia Molly. Elle referma la porte après avoir averti qu'elle reviendrait chercher le plateau dans deux heures.

Rogue posa le plateau sur la table qu'il avait fait apparaître et entreprit de réveiller Bellatrix en la secouant doucement.

« Bella… Bella réveilles-toi… I manger… Bella… », fit-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa compagne.

« Humpf », dit-elle seulement pour réponse.

« I manger », répéta le Maître des potions, secouant doucement l'épaule de la femme.

« Quoi ? », s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Elle vit Rogue faire un bond en arrière. Elle rit.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter », grogna Rogue, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

« Hein ? Ah… Oh i manger ! », se réjouit Bellatrix, voyant le plateau sur la table. Elle se leva et sautilla en tapant des mains.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. ''Que Merlin me vienne en aide…'' supplia-t-il silencieusement en regardant Bella sautiller autour de lui et taper des mains.

« Bellatrix, je te laisse le choix : soit tu arrêtes de sautiller et on partage le plateau, soit tu meurs de faim. »

Elle s'arrêta de sautiller et lui lança un regard noir. ''Heureusement que ses yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un basilic…'' murmura une voix dans la tête du Maître des potions. Il la vit s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises à disposition rageusement. Rogue traversa la distance qui le séparait de la nourriture à grand pas et s'assit un peu brusquement sur l'autre. Il prit ses couverts et s'attaqua à son repas. Une fois ce dernier finit, Severus alla se poster dans un des coins de la pièce. Peu de temps après, Bellatrix finit de manger et posa son couteau au bout de la table. Le hasard fit que le couteau tomba. Elle s'apprêtait à le ramasser lorsqu'il s'éleva dans les airs pour se reposer sur la surface d'où il était tombé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », gronda-t-elle.

« Magie sans baguette. », donna en réponse Severus.

Bellatrix le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu es sérieux ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Hmhm… », dit Rogue, en hochant la tête positivement.

« Attends, attends… Un Legilimens/Occlumens accompli, un espion non-découvert, tu pratiques la magie sans baguette… Enfait tu es aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! », énuméra Bella, comptant sur ses doigts.

« Ne me compare pas à lui », siffla-t-il.

« Oops… désolée… Mais quand même, wow ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand auras-tu fini de t'étonner sur mes capacités ? », murmura-t-il.

« Après que tu auras répondu à ma question. » dit-elle.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute ! », lança Rogue, se demandant quelle requête sa camarade allait lui demander.

« M'enseigneras-tu la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie ? », demanda Bellatrix.

« Pourquoi ? », dit-il en retour.

« Je ne veux plus être La-Mangemort-La-Plus-Loyale-Et-La-Plus-Folle. Je ne veux plus être la Bellatrix que tout le monde connait. Je veux changer. », expliqua Bellatrix.

« Mouais. Laisse-moi réfléchir, je te répondrais demain. », trancha le Maître des potions.

Elle lui sourit. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il la regarda s'affairer pour aménager un coin où elle pourrait dormir. Elle sortit la baguette qu'elle lui avait montrée, fit apparaître deux gros coussins, une grosse couverture et un radiateur. Bellatrix jeta un sort de dissimulation et se tourna vers le lit de fortune. Elle le transforma en lit de luxe noir, avec des baldaquins de couleur argentée, une couette verte et un bon coussin argenté, lui aussi. Elle récurvita le drap et déplaça le lit dans un autre coin de la pièce. Puis, Bellatrix alla au coin situé à la gauche de la porte et sous un coup de sa baguette, une magnifique salle-de-bain apparut. Elle jeta dessus un autre sort de dissimulation sur le lit et la salle-de-bain. Puis, elle fit apparaître une copie de l'ancien lit, qu'elle plaça au même endroit que l'ancien. Une fois les changements finis, Bellatrix s'approcha de Rogue et sa voix lui chuchota :

« Je te laisse le lit à baldaquins. »

Il la regarda d'un air étonné et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, elle s'éloigna vers le coin où il y avait la salle-de-bain invisible et, tout d'un coup, disparut.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite est arrivée ! Bref, vous avez votre chapitre !

A la prochaine !

/!\ ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER LIRE MA DEUXIEME FIC: 007 au rapport ! /!\


	24. Dans la cave

**Dans la cave**

« Bella ? Bella ? », cria Rogue, paniquant intérieurement.

Un rire lui répondit. Puis il fit place à Sa voix.

« -Tu veux que j'insonorise la pièce aussi ? Pour que tu ne puisse me voir et m'entendre ?

-Si tu fais ça…, gronda Severus en se levant.

-Je risque quoi ?, rigola-t-elle avec sa voix cristalline.

-Cela… », dit-il en entrant dans la pièce invisible.

Le maître des potions trouva Bellatrix en petite tenue bleue pétante et la prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la peau blanche de son cou. Elle frissonna et murmura :

« Alors je le ferai souvent… »

« Hmhm… », chuchota-t-il, en déposant des baisers dans les cheveux noirs de sa femme.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta d'elle.

« Shhhht… Shhht… », dit Rogue, en posant son index sur les lèvres de Bellatrix. « Je te laisse, Molly doit bientôt revenir chercher le plateau. »

Et il sortit de la pièce invisible. Rogue savait que Bella avait oublié de créer quelque chose d'important: un double de lui-même et d'elle-même. Utilisant la magie sans baguette, il créa son double et le rendit invisible. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il créa le double de Bella et le mit dans le lit de fortune. Au même moment, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers derrière la porte de leur cellule. Certainement Molly. La vraie Bellatrix réapparut.

« Retourne dans la salle de bain, vite. », siffla Rogue.

Trop interloquée pour réfléchir, elle obéit et disparut au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Molly.

« Je viens chercher le plateau ! », dit-elle en souriant à l'homme en noir.

Il désigna d'un coup de tête le-dit plateau et s'assit sur le lit à côté du double de Bella. Il alla même jusqu'à caresser son visage avec ses longs fins doigts pâles pour tromper la vigilance de la Wealsey. Cela n'échappa pas à Molly, qui s'attendrit en voyant ''l'homme sans sentiments'' se dévoiler un peu. Puis se souvenant qu'elle avait un plateau en main, elle sortit de la pièce, pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Tu peux sortir, Bella. », murmura distinctement Rogue, toujours assit à côté du double.

Elle sortit en sautillant et se plaça derrière lui. Elle lui bloqua la vue à l'aide de ses petites mains. Bellatrix rigola. Il l'entendit murmurer une incantation et un bandeau apparut devant ses yeux. Elle l'attacha et prononça un nouveau sort, le lit de luxe apparut soudainement devant elle. La noiraude conduisit le Maître des potions jusqu'au meuble en sautillant et le jeta dessus.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? », rigola-t-il, en essayant de l'attraper.

« Moui… » l'entendit-il répondre.

Elle commença à ouvrir sa cape et lui, continuait la conversation.

« -Et si je ne suis pas consentant ?

-Je pense que tu l'es, mon chou ! »

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille. Il gémit. Sa chemise fut ouverte et des mains se promenèrent à la surface de sa peau, suivant toutes ses cicatrices. Il commençait à manquer d'air, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle embrassa son cou, pour remonter le long de sa mâchoire, laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage. Sa langue fit le tour de ses lèvres et il gémit encore. L'instrument de torture descendit en repassant par le cou, arriva sur son torse et continua sa route jusqu'à son nombril. Il commençait vraiment à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors qu'elle allait continuer plus bas, Bellatrix entendit un murmure.

« Bella… Oh Bella… »

Elle sourit, approcha ses mains du bandeau et le lui arracha. Elle lut dans son regard du désir, de la surprise et autre chose encore. Elle lui dit :

« À toi ! Les règles du jeu sont simples : pas le droit de toucher à ma fleur. Mais tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux à part ça. »

Bellatrix mit le bandeau et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Avec un grondement, il se mit au-dessus d'elle. Le Maître des potions lui enleva sa cape, son chemisier et sa jupe. Ce fut au tour de la femme de gémir. Ravi, il l'embrassa sauvagement pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps de sa nymphe. Elle gémit encore, plus fort cette fois. Les lèvres de Rogue survolèrent le ventre plat de Bella et cette dernière rigola. Severus l'interrogea du regard.

« Je suis chatouilleuse », expliqua-t-elle, entre deux ricanements.

S'ensuivit une bataille de chatouillis jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix s'endorme. Remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, Rogue la regarda. Elle était rayonnante, son sourire était envoûtant. Bien qu'elle ne sera jamais Lily, il sentait quelque chose enfler dans son cœur, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur sa nomination. Severus mit ce problème de côté et, se mettant sous la couette, s'endormit aux côtés de Bellatrix.

* * *

PARDONNEZ-MOI CETTE LONGUE ABSENCE mais je n'ai plus eu d'inspiration pendant deux semaines. je n'arrivais pas à écrire quoi que ce soit... Mais je suis de retour ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !  
Donc Severus essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à l'horripilante tentation... Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !

A la prochaine...


	25. Connexion

**Connexion**

Il était furieux. Mais vraiment furieux. Ses deux meilleurs serviteurs avaient disparu. Rogue et Bella n'étaient pas à leurs postes, d'après ce qu'Alecto lui avait dit. La-dite Alecto se trouvait à ses pieds, inconsciente. Il l'avait punie très sévèrement, la soeur d'Amycus s'était évanouie entre la troisième et quatrième salve de Doloris. Mais sa colère ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Potter et son fichu Ordre avaient encore frappé. Frappé dans le mile, comme d'habitude.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal. Il alla dans la salle de bain du premier étage et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il parlait de torture, Rogue, Bellatrix, Amycus et Alecto. Son nom aussi était apparut. Et celui de l'Ordre. ''Alors comme ça, Rogue et Bellatrix sont prisonniers de l'Ordre.'' Pensa le garçon aux lunettes. ''Les deux meilleurs mangemorts sont hors-combat.'' La glace lui renvoya son sourire. Puis, Harry entendit Ron l'appeler, ainsi que la voix d'Hermione. Il déverrouilla la serrure et sortit avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« T'étais dans la tête de Tu-Sais-Qui ? », demanda le garçon aux cheveux roux.

Il hocha la tête positivement.

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ce sourire ? », dit à son tour sa meilleure amie.

Le trio redescendit et allèrent dans le salon de l'ancienne maison des Black.

« Des nouvelles excellentes. », souffla Harry.

« Quelles nouvelles ? », murmura Ron, en s'asseyant sur un des canapés.

Un panache de poussière en sortit. Le Gryffondor le chassa avec ses mains.

« Rogue et Bellatrix sont hors-combat. », expliqua-t-il.

« Que…Quoi ? Mais Harry, comment est-ce possible ? Tu-Sais-Qui contrôle le Ministère et Poudlard… Et puis, pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à fermer ton esprit… Si ça se trouve c'est une vision et…. Et souviens-toi de Sirius… », s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Hermione ? Hermione, stop. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. », la calma le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« Ouais c'est vrai, Hermione. Regarde, si on y réfléchit bien, seule la vision concernant Sirius était fausse. », renchérit Ron.

« Oui mais… Rooh et pis, vas-y, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ! », s'impatienta la brunette.

« Eh bien, dans mon rêve, j'étais Tu-Sais-Qui. Et Il était très mécontent. J'entendais Ses pensées et Elles disaient que Ses deux meilleurs serviteurs, Rogue et Bellatrix, avaient disparu d'après ce qu'une mangemort du nom d'Alecto avait dit. Cette mangemort était à Ses pieds, inconsciente. Elle avait subi le Doloris je pense. Et puis, Sa colère n'était pas calmée. Les dernières choses que Ses pensées ont dites étaient : Potter et son fichu Ordre avaient encore frappé. », raconta Harry, ses yeux verts regardant ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas comme avec Sirius ? », dit Hermione.

« Non. Non, ce n'était pas comme avec Sirius, j'en suis certain. », s'énerva le garçon aux lunettes.

« On a qu'à vérifier avec la poudre de cheminette », proposa Ron.

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Les cheminées sont surveillées, Ron. », crièrent en même temps les deux autres.

« Bah… Alors en transplanage. », dit le roux.

« Très bien… Hermione tu t'en charges ? », demanda Harry.

« Pas de problèmes ! », répondit-elle.

« Alors, à toute à l'heure », soufflèrent ses deux amis.

Et Hermione transplana.

Elle arriva au milieu de la cuisine du Terrier. Il n'y avait personne. Hermione s'aventura dans le salon et entendit des voix. Elle tendit l'oreille et déduisit qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Molly. En avançant, elle intercepta des paroles comme « Rogue est innocenté. » et « laissons à Bellatrix une 2e chance. » La jeune femme arriva derrière la porte et entendit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Rogue et Bellatrix sont au sou-sol, on les relâchera après le Fidelitas. »

Hermione s'éloigna, en ayant les infos qu'elle voulait, et, une fois de retour dans la cuisine, transplana.

Harry et Ron virent Hermione réapparaître. Elle était souriante.

« Alors ? », demandèrent-ils, impatients de connaître la réponse.

« Oui. Rogue et Bellatrix sont bel et bien prisonniers de l'Ordre. », rapporta-t-elle.

« Génial ! Le batard graisseux et la folle de service, prisonniers ! Génial ! », s'écria le roux.

Hermione sourit jaune. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'Ordre avait innocenté le meurtrier de Dumbledore et laissera une chance à la folle de service qui l'avait agressée. À la pensée de Bellatrix, elle passa sa main sur l'inscription gravée à jamais sur son bras : Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle paierait. Foi de Gryffondor, Bellatrix Lestrange paierait.

* * *

Encore un chapitre ! Oui, cette fic est censée être du point de vue des ''méchants'', mais j'ai voulu intégrer juste une fois Le trio, ça changeait des ''Bellatrix blablabla'' et ''Severus blablabla.

A bientot !


	26. Le serment inviolable

**Le Serment Inviolable**

La voix criarde de Molly Weasley vint les réveiller. Severus ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il bailla et s'étira. Son bras cogna une forme à sa droite d'où un grognement s'échappa. Fronçant les sourcils, il vira son regard vers la source du dérangement et fut surpris de trouver une femme. Elle était couchée dos à lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bazar complet et elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements noirs. Bellatrix.

Un oreiller vint s'abattre sa tête, la réveillant bien sur le coup.

« Qui a osé ? » cria-t-elle en se retournant.

La première chose que ses yeux virent fut un homme en caleçon noir et aux cheveux de la même couleur qui riait et un lit argenté et vert de grand luxe…

« Par les couilles de ces maudits gobelins, ne me dites pas que j'ai couché avec vous alors que j'avais trop bu à une soirée quelconque et que je ne me rappelle de rien ? » débita Bellatrix à toute vitesse.

« Jo… Jolie expression Bella ! Et non ! Non, tu ne... N'as pas couché avec moi, bien… Bien qu'on n'en était pas loin ! » dit Rogue, avec difficulté car son rire redoublait.

« Mais alors que faites-vous dans mon lit, bordel ? » paniqua la femme, sa crainte montant en puissance.

« Mais enfin, Bella c'est moi ! Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard. Et accessoirement ton mari ! » l'informa l'homme, ne riant plus cette fois.

« Ah… D'accord. Ok, je vois. » grogna-elle, en regardant ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête.

''Enfin sa mémoire revient, Ouf !'' se rassura l'homme.

Il s'habilla tranquillement, sa femme l'imita bien vite. Puis Rogue dissimula le lit de luxe et sortirent retrouver Molly Weasley. Elle les emmena jusqu'au salon rempli de l'Ordre au complet, où on leur présenta des fauteuils. Ils s'y assirent. Lupin prit la parole.

« Mr Severus Tobias Rogue, après l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum et à la demande d'une âme pure nommée Fleur Delacour, nous avons décidé que vous êtes innocentés. »

Severus soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il avait écopé de rien du tout malgré le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore.

« Mme Bellatrix Druella Black-Lestrange, après l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum et à la demande d'une âme pure nommée Fleur Delacour, nous avons décidé de vous donner une seconde chance. Pour être sûr de votre loyauté, nous vous soumettrons à un Serment Inviolable. »

Bellatrix n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait une nouvelle famille, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre. Enfin c'était tout comme. ''Fais bien attention Voldy, la méchante sorcière Bellatrix Lestrange en a après toi !'' La voix de Lupin la tira de sa rêverie.

« Procédons au Serment Inviolable. Bellatrix, avancez-vous je vous prie. »

Elle s'avança a petits pas et tête baissée vers le loup-garou. Quand elle la releva elle vit que Ginny Weasley se tenait vers Lupin. La dernière des Weasley tenait fermement sa baguette et l'ancienne mangemorte conclut que c'était elle qui allait la lier à… Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde s'était reculé ce qui laissait seulement Lupin. Bellatrix déglutit. Le loup-garou ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, allez savoir pourquoi. Lupin lui tendit la main et elle la saisit. Ginny s'avança. Sa baguette se pointa sur la poignée de main et elle parla.

« -Bellatrix acceptez-vous de ne pas nous trahir ?

-Oui.

-Acceptez-vous de vous battre aux côtés de la lumière durant la Bataille Finale ?

-Oui.

-Acceptez-vous de nous donner des informations concernant Vous-Savez-Qui et ses agissements ? »

Un silence. Qui s'éternisait. Rogue crut qu'elle allait répondre dans le négatif mais sa femme le surprit encore une fois.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, scellant sa place au sein de l'Ordre.

Un fil d'argent lia Lupin à Bellatrix quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Le Serment était fait. L'ancienne mangemorte tourna lentement sur elle-même, jaugeant tous les membres de L'Ordre du regard. Tout à coup, elle vit sa nièce s'approcher d'elle en courant et lui sauter dans les bras. Surprise, Bellatrix se raidit. Tonks le sentit et s'écarta d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella. » dit la femme aux cheveux roses fluo.

« Merci. » L'ancienne mangemorte se tourna vers les autres membres. « Merci à tous de m'avoir acceptée. Il me faudra du temps pour ne plus vous insulter mais je suis contente ! »

Un ''De rien'' unanime lui répondit. Puis Lupin s'adressa à Rogue.

« Retourne avec Bellatrix à Poudlard et prends soin des élèves. »

« Bien sûr. Mais ne me dicte pas comment je dois diriger l'école. » répondit Severus avec un rictus.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa compagne et cette dernière lui saisit le bras. Puis ils transplanèrent, laissant derrière eux l'Ordre au complet.

* * *

Voilà la suite, enfin ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour cette lamentable et très longue absence. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on approche de la bataille finale ! Et soit-disant passant, de la fin de ma fic ! (ET JE POURRAIS ENFIN ME CONSSACRER A 007 AU RAPPORT YOOOHOOOO)

A suivre: des fragments du passé de nos deux héros et des poissons assistant à des choses pas très catholique...

Bisous !


	27. Légilimencie, Occlumencie

**Légilimencie, Occlumencie**

Une série de croassements les accueillit alors qu'ils atterrissaient à Pré-Au-Lard. Des ombres noires sortirent des pubs abandonnés, baguettes brandies. Elles ricanaient. Elles les encerclèrent et une voix retentit.

« Alors Potter, on vient nous rendre visite ? Avec ta petite amie, la Sang-De-Bourbe en plus ? Oh comme c'est gentil ! On va bien pouvoir s'amuser avec elle. »

Bellatrix explosa. Elle attaqua. Un de ses sortilèges rassembla tous les compatriotes de l'insulteur et un autre les empêcha de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Puis elle s'occupa de l'homme qui l'avait insultée de Sang-De-Bourbe. Un Doloris par-ci, Un Sectum Sempra par-là… Quand Bellatrix en eut fini avec lui, il ressemblait à un moignon sanglant géant. La responsable de la torture parla.

« Comment osez-vous ? M'insulter de Sang-De-Bourbe, moi ? Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

Le moignon sanglant se confondit en excuses, qu'elle comprit à moitié. Bellatrix voulut recommencer sa torture mais son compagnon l'en empêcha. Il libéra les compatriotes du torturé et leur dit de déguerpir. Ce qu'ils firent avec entrain. Puis le Maître des potions tendit la main à sa compagne et ensemble, main dans la main, ils progressèrent vers le château.

Une fois arrivée dans les appartements de Rogue, dans les cachots, Bellatrix se lança.

« Severus, pour ma question autour de la Légilimencie/Occlumencie tu es d'accord ? »

Il se retourna et réfléchit longuement. La torture de l'attente pour Bellatrix fut presque insoutenable. Presque. Puis la sentence arriva.

« Oui. Viens-là, nous allons commencer. »

Son mari la guida vers un des canapés. Elle s'y assit et attendit les directives de Rogue. Ce dernier se mit debout face à elle, baguette en main.

« Pour commencer, chasse la moindre petite pensée de ton esprit. Quand tu sentiras qu'il n'y en aura plus, tu diras ''prête''. Ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement. Puis Bellatrix se mura dans un silence d'environ un quart d'heure. Soudain ses lèvre remuèrent et un ''prête'' en sortit.

« Ouvre les yeux » murmura l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle obéit et attendit les ordres de son compagnon qui ne manquèrent pas d'arriver.

« Quand je vais prononcer l'incantation, je vais pénétrer dans ton esprit. Je veux que tu me repousse de quelle façon qui soit. Est-ce clair ? »

La tête féminine bougea de haut en bas. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur sa femme et cria ''Légilimens''.

Ce fut comme un retour dans le passé. Les yeux de Bellatrix voyaient ses souvenirs défiler… Son enfance difficile… Ses disputes incessantes avec Sirius, son cousin. La terreur qu'elle eut quand Narcissa était tombée dans les escaliers et qu'elle l'avait retrouvée inconsciente au bas de ceux-ci. Sa peur quand elle avait aperçu son père menacer sa mère avec un couteau… Sa joie quand elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard… Sa répartition et son trac quand le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'elle ferait un grand parcours chez les Serdaigles, la joie de sa mère quand elle lui annonça qu'elle était finalement à Serpentard ! Soudain des souvenirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, refirent surface. « Non… non… » Bellatrix visualisa l'architecture d'un mur de métal puis derrière un mur de béton pour bloquer tout accès. Mais une lumière brillant étrangement et fortement attira son attention ailleurs que sur le chantier. Elle s'approcha et vit que c'était un épais fil doré qui montait, montait. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent au centre du fil doré et elle fut entourée de lumière. Puis brusquement, le noir complet se fit. Elle entendit des pleurs. S'approchant de la source de ces bruits, elle ne remarqua pas que sa robe s'était accrochée à un objet. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle tira sur le tissu plusieurs fois doucement puis une fois fortement. Sa robe se déchira et un bout de bâton s'en échappa. Elle le récupéra et prononça le sort de la lumière. Tournant la tête vers les pleurs, elle fut surprise de trouver Rogue à genoux par terre, tenant la mère de Potter dans ses bras.

Puis elle se sentit tirée en arrière et tout le décor disparut, laissant la place à un Rogue plus furieux que jamais mais avec une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Croyant qu'il allait se mettre à gueuler sur elle, Bellatrix se ratatina sur elle-même dans son canapé. Pourtant, la sentence ne vint pas. A la place, elle l'entendit une nouvelle fois murmurer ''Légilimens''. Cette fois-ci elle était archi-prête et en moins de deux secondes, Rogue fut éjecté de son esprit. Il réessaya d'y accéder mais sans succès. Avec un sourire, il dit à sa princesse des glaces.

« Tu maîtrises parfaitement l'Occlumencie. Veux-tu continuer avec la Légilimencie ? »

Bellatrix ne réfléchit qu'un quart de seconde puis fit non de la tête. Voyant que l'homme en noir était surpris, elle s'empressa de lui dire pourquoi.

« Je pense, qu'après ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit, je ne vais pas te forcer à m'apprendre. Je ne veux en aucun cas violer ton intimité. »

Il hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Aussi, je suis désolée. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce fil pouvait être ton esprit. »

Il ré-hocha la tête, toujours les lèvres serrées.

« Bon, eh bien je vais rejoindre mes appartements. » dit-elle, en amorçant le chemin vers la porte.

Un bras puissant l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna et Rogue s'empressa de fondre sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en la plaquant sur le pauvre canapé, qui grinça son mécontentement. La langue masculine quémanda la permission en titillant les lèvres féminines. Bellatrix ouvrit sa bouche et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans un ballet frénétique.

Seuls les poissons dans leurs bocaux ont été témoins de leurs ébats.

* * *

Je ne connais pas trop le passé de Bellatrix, malgrés tout les articles que j'ai pu lire sur elle. Je ne suis pas intervieweuse donc je n'ai pas pu connaitre l'avis de J.K.R ! Trêve de plaisanteries, voilà la suite comme vous l'avez attendue !

A suivre: Une tige perforant une fleur, un petit sous-entendu et un grand moment sauvage.


	28. La tige et la fleur

**La tige et la fleur**

Les cours reprirent et les élèves appréciaient de plus en plus les cours de DCLFDM. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles débutaient à lui faire confiance et ne se rebellaient presque plus. Les Serpentards étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, ravis que leur professeur soit une Serpentard, qui plus est, une mangemorte. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Même certains des plus coriaces Gryffondors commençaient à ne plus chahuter pendant qu'elle enseignait. Oui, elle commençait à faire partie de l'univers de Poudlard, l'école magique.

Bellatrix venait corriger ses copies chez Rogue et s'ensuivaient parfois disputes, parfois nuits torrides… Tout dépendait de leur humeur. Étant tous les deux bornés à en mourir, les disputes étaient parfois nombreuses et violentes mais se finissaient toujours par une réconciliation. Un couple indestructible ? On n'en savait rien.

Les mois de la fête des amoureux, de la fonte de neiges et des poissons farceurs se passèrent comme ça, sans évènements particuliers.

Bellatrix descendait en sautillant les marches menant aux cachots. Elle avait eu une magnifique journée en ce trente avril 1998. Le soleil avait brillé de tout le jour. Presque pas de nuages blanchâtres, que du ciel d'un bleu clair éclatant. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu en profiter, à cause de ses heures d'enseignement. Mais elle n'était pas déçue car ses élèves devenaient vraiment compétents dans sa matière. Après les Impardonnables et les sorts d'attaques, la défense était venue s'ajouter à ses cours. Et aujourd'hui, Bellatrix leur avait enseigné les Patronus. La plupart des étudiants avaient réussi à en créer un corporel. Autant dire qu'elle en était impressionnée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la femme de Severus Rogue n'aperçut pas que le portrait, protégeant les appartements de son mari, était ouvert. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin puis avança et entra dans l'antre du terrible Maître des potions et Directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue.

Contrairement aux rumeurs folles qui circulaient dans le château, à la vitesse de la lumière, les appartements de l'homme vêtu tout de noir n'étaient pas décorés d'une ambiance gothique, glauque et autre. Non, en fait les couleurs qui en ressortaient étaient principalement le bleu roi, l'argent et le vert, les deux couleurs fétiches de Salazar Serpentard. Le salon était de forme rectangulaire. Deux canapés argentés et une table basse d'un vert d'eau se tenaient en son centre. À gauche il y avait une mini cuisine avec un bar. À droite, deux portes s'encastraient dans le mur. Un bureau, où s'étalaient plusieurs centaines de copies, était derrière un des deux canapés.

Bellatrix traversa la salle et se laissa tomber sur un des canapés. Elle ré-agrandit ses copies à corriger et s'attela au travail. Une plume noire, les copies, elle n'avait besoin que de ça. Elle commença avec une copie d'un Gryffondor de septième année, Dean Thomas. Le thème ? Les sorts d'attaque informulés. Bientôt, la moitié fut corrigée. De ce qu'on pouvait voir de la pile, de très différentes notes avaient été données. Des A, des EE, des P, des D et même des T étaient marqués en noir et étaient entourés d'un trait de même couleur.

Elle finissait de corriger sa on-ne-sait-combientième copie, en mettant un Acceptable dessus, quand elle sentit deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules. Puis une voix affreusement séduisante lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Un Acceptable ? Ne serais-tu plus la méchante Bellatrix ? »

Son cœur s'emballa et Bellatrix eut de la difficulté à articuler sa phrase.

« Tout dépend de l'opinion des gens… »

Et sur ce, elle se retourna et embrassa avec passion son amant. Les lèvres se cherchèrent puis s'ouvrirent, laissant champ libre pour le combat des langues qui se préparait. Bientôt, il se retrouva allongé en dessus d'elle, sur le canapé. Ses mains parcouraient monts et vallées du corps de sa nymphe tandis que sa bouche mordillait l'oreille féminine, embrassait le cou et la bouche de sa femme. Les habits vinrent rejoindre le sol très vite, puis leurs sous-vêtements. Un doigt masculin s'aventura bas, très bas, et vint chatouiller le bouton magique. Le corps féminin s'agita. Le doigt chatouilla encore le bouton avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la fleur. Le corps s'agita encore plus. Le doigt fit des petits va-et-vient et un geignement sortit de la bouche féminine. De l'humidité vint se déposer sur le doigt. Ce dernier quitta la fleur pour la bouche. La langue vint le lécher longuement, délicieusement avant de parcourir le torse de l'homme. Elle laissa un cercle humide autour du nombril masculin et plongea ensuite plus bas, pour rencontrer une tige bien dressée. La langue vint chatouiller cette dernière de haut en bas avant que la bouche ne s'enferme autour. Les lèvres et la tige se frottèrent lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. L'homme prévint la femme qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps et la bouche délaissa la tige pour la bouche masculine. Bientôt elle geignait, lui grondait pendant que leurs corps s'emboitaient, que leurs peaux se claquaient l'une contre l'autre et que leurs sueurs se mélangeaient. La tige vint perforer la fleur, le plaisir augmentant pour l'homme et la femme. Le frottement se fit plus rapide. Les geignements se transformèrent en cris, les grondements en rugissements. La tige frotta dans un rythme endiablé l'intérieur de la fleur. On entendit un cri et la fleur libéra son nectar blanc tandis que la tige giclait sa sève à son intérieur. Puis la tige se sépara de la fleur et les bouches se rencontrèrent une dernière fois avant que l'homme et la femme ne s'endorment.

* * *

Criez-moi dessus, huez-moi OUI JE NE SUIS PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE UN LEMON SANS REMPLACER LES *VRAIS* TERMES PAR DES SOUS-ENTENDUS. Mais bon, voilà je suis comme ça, ma foi ! J'espère tout de même que ce deuxième lemon vous a plu et qu'il était mieux que le premier...

A suivre: Des marques qui brûlent, un mégalomane qui se croit supérieur et de la peur.


	29. La veille

**La veille**

Leurs marques brûlantes les réveillèrent, tous les deux, en sursaut. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Onyx contre brun foncé. Du néant contre de la terreur pure. Masculins contre féminins. Les habits vinrent à eux et les habillèrent rapidement, très rapidement. Onyx et brun foncé se délaissèrent. Ils se levèrent et leurs pas semblaient être des enjambées de robots. Ces dernières les emmenèrent, passant à travers le labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard, pour arriver à Pré-Au-Lard. Le garçon tendit la main et la fille la prit. Puis, tout à coup, ils disparurent.

Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange réapparurent aux côtés du plus grands mégalomane de tous les temps, ce cher Seigneur des Ténèbres, en ce premier mai 1998. Voldemort souriait comme il n'était pas permis de sourire et diaboliquement à tous ses fidèles. Ceux-ci étaient habillés d'une robe noire et un masque revêtait leurs têtes. Ses mangemorts. L'homme-serpent ouvrit ses yeux et remua sa fine bouche. Tous écoutèrent ce qu'Il avait à leur dire.

« Nous attaquerons Poudlard demain. Demain nous vainquerons. Demain Potter mourra de ma propre main, tandis que ses amis mourront de la vôtre. »

Une salve d'applaudissement et de hurlements de joie lui répondit. Nos deux tourtereaux se forcèrent à faire pareil tout en réfléchissant à ce que ce mégalomane venait de leur annoncer. Demain serait peut-être leur dernier jour de vie. Avery, Nott, Malefoy Senior et d'autres se prosternèrent à Ses pieds en le remerciant. Bellatrix eut envie de vomir. ''C'est à _ça _que je ressemblais avant ?'' Elle dévia son regard sur celui de l'homme à côté d'elle. Aucune expression ne déformait son visage de pierre. Leurs regards se croisèrent rien qu'un instant. Un instant où l'un ressentit toutes les émotions de l'autre, et inversement. Un instant qui se passa comme au ralenti. Et puis Voldemort emmena Rogue à l'écart. Il lui ordonna de ne pas s'occuper de Potter mais d'essayer de retarder les professeurs. Surtout Mg Gonagall. Le Maître des potions acquiesça et revint vers une Bellatrix confuse. Il se pressa de lui prendre la main et transplana.

Ils réapparurent sur le chemin menant à l'école de sorcellerie. Ni lui, ni elle, ne dirent ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Leurs vies risquaient de s'arrêter le lendemain. Ensemble, ils franchirent le portail de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ensemble et toujours muets comme des carpes, ils poussèrent la Grande Porte. Ensemble, ils affrontèrent les regards des autres. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Puis, toujours ensemble, ils s'assirent.

Le bruit de la Grande Salle demeura silencieux. Tous se demandaient pourquoi le Directeur et sa compagne avaient une tête à déterrer les morts. Même Trelawney avait quitté ses marmonnements concernant sa boule de cristal, posée devant elle, pour regarder Rogue. Ce dernier, voyant que tous, absolument tous le regardaient, se leva et choisissant bien ses mots, dit.

« Demain l'union devra faire la force ou alors la désunion devra faire la défaite. »

L'école fut plus confuse qu'un âne essayant de résoudre un puzzle. Qu'est-ce que Rogue avait voulu bien dire ? Les élèves n'en savaient rien et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger était présumée morte à l'heure qu'il était. Ils n'auront pas les réponses à leurs questions.

Élèves et professeurs mangèrent silencieusement, tous se remémorant encore et encore la phrase de Rogue. Ce dernier mangea peu, comme sa compagne d'ailleurs. Pourtant le repas était succulent. Du poulet rôti au herbes avec comme dessert du pudding à la vanille. Bientôt la Grande Salle se vida de tout élève et les professeurs commencèrent à partir. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le Maître des potions emmena sa princesse des glaces dans ses appartements.

Ils se dévêtirent lentement. Ils rejoignirent le lit vite. Une fois couchés, Bellatrix se pressa contre le torse de Severus. Elle avait peur, peur pour lui. Pas une peur simple, non. Une peur dans un autre genre. Un genre que seules les personnes ayant des sentiments pouvaient ressentir. Un bras puissant vint entourer sa taille et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« J'ai peur… »

Il la comprenait. Lui aussi avait peur. Peur pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Il avait vécu dans la peur mais cette peur était d'un autre genre. S'il la perdait demain, que deviendrait-il ? Severus n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle vive. Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Il ne la laissera pas mourir.

« Moi aussi… »

Un baiser. Un simple baiser. Un simple geste mais qui veut dire tout. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Pas de faire l'amour, pas de pleurer. Juste un baiser. Qui résume tout. Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange s'endormirent sur ce simple baiser.

* * *

Bon voilà, je pense que vous l'aurez compris le lancement de la bataille approche a grands pas ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour retranscrire les événements (du film) d'après le point de vue de nos 2 tourtereaux.

A suivre: discussion avec le vieux citronné et un échiquier !


End file.
